NARUTO
by Kopaka78
Summary: Shrek parody: In order to win back the deed of his beloved forest, Naruto must rescue Princess Hinata for the evil, Lord Sai. Rated for language
1. Cast

Major Cast:

Shrek: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Fiona: Hinata Hyuga (Naruto)

Ogre Fiona: Hinata in jinchuriki form

Lord Farquad: Sai (Naruto)

Donkey: Konohamaru (Naruto) (He'll be 17 in this one)

Dragon/Sorceress: Hanabi (Naruto) (She'll be 17 in this one and won't be related to Hinata)

* * *

Minor Cast:

3 Blind Mice: Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Pinky (Pinky and The Brain), Itchy (The Simpsons)

3 or "should I say: 4" little pigs: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private (Penguins of Madagascar)

Big Bad Wolf: Wulf (Danny Phantom)

Magic Mirror: Karen the computer (Spongebob Squarepants)

Captain of the Guards: Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) (A/N: It was a pretty good idea while I was thinking)

Gingy: Skulker (Danny Phantom) (It would be seriously funny)

**A/N: This is my first crossover fanfic, so…NO FLAMES!**


	2. A Jinchuriki's Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Kopaka78 presents:**

**NARUTO**

**A Jinchuriki's Tale**

(Opening scene)

There is some sort of medieval fashioned book sitting on a tiny book desk in the dark as it opened by an unseen force and an anonymous voice started to read it.

Voice: Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess…

Then, the page flips to the next one.

Voice: But she had a curse upon her of a terrifying sort which can be only be broken by love's first kiss…

Again, the page flips to reveal the next one.

Voice: She was locked away in a castle, guarded by terrible, shapeshifting sorceress…

AGAIN! The page flips.

Voice: Many brave knights and shinobi attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed.

Finally...the page flips for one last time.

Voice: Up to this day, she waited in the sorceress's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower. For her true love, and true love's first kiss.

Then, a hand reached to rip a page off the book while chuckling.

Voice: As if that will happen. But I love it.

Then, a boy about 18 years of age jumps down from a treehouse. He was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit, had blond hair, blue eyes, wore black sandals, a black bandana, and had whisker-like marks on his face. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. After stretching, Naruto looked at his forest with a smile.

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**

**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**

**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**

**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead.**

Then, Naruto walked away from the tree to take a shower using a bucket of water and taking cover behind a group of bunched up trees as he got undressed and started to take a shower before getting some water into his mouth and spat at a mudhole upsetting a few dung beetles.

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

**Back to the rules and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain get's smart but your head gets dumb**

**So much to do so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the backstreets**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Then, Naruto puts on a pair of swim trunks and then used a mint toothpaste to brush his teeth before he smiled at the mirror which of course automatically cracked and the shards fell off while Naruto walked to the lake and jumped in with a splash. Then, after a few seconds, Naruto farted which caused some gas bubbles to rise to the surface of the water and of course, a few fish floated up to the surface as well before one of them was picked up by Naruto.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a rock star get the show on, get paid**

**All that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

After getting a few fish, Naruto goes inside a log and pushes the mud out of it while going through it before he jumped onto the ground and picks up a chicken that was covered in mud while it squawked trying to free itself from his grip.

**It's a cool place and they it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Then, while the sun was setting, Naruto was painting a picture on a wooden poster board before he placed on the final touches, puts down the paint and paintbrush and grabs it to admire his work of art. In fact, he kissed it while the paint was still wet and it looked like he was wearing lipstick before he wiped it off and planted the sign that had a picture of his face while in initial jinchuriki form and the red letters said: "Beware! Jinchuriki"

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin, the water's getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My world's on fire how 'bout your's?**

**That's the way I like it and I never get bored.**

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a rock star get the show on, get paid**

**All that glitters is gold**

Meanwhile, in a village, a band of hunters all dressed in black cloaks with red clouds known as the Akatsuki gathered around the outside while Zetsu used a stick to draw a plan by first drawing a terrible picture of Naruto's head while they conversated on who is to do what and where to go to corner before they agreed and they grabbed swords, pitchforks, torches, etc.

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

In Naruto's house, Naruto was enjoying his dinner while he was unaware that the Akatsuki were approaching the forest to get to his home. As it hit night time, Naruto lit a match and once again...farted while the match was near his ass, to start a fire in his chimney while in the forest, Itachi used his fireball jutsu to light the torches for the rest of the Akatsuki. All the while, Naruto slouched down onto his chair while dropping a chicken leg into his mouth before pulling it while his teeth stripped the meat from the bone and ate the meat in his mouth.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a rock star get the show on, get paid**

Then, the Akatsuki ran through Naruto's keep out signs while the wood splintered and Naruto heard the noise before he looked out the window to see the light from the torches and saw the Akatsuki coming before he exited through his secret exit.

**All that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold.**

While the Akatsuki were approaching Naruto's home, Naruto was silently following them in the dark. Then, the Akatsuki saw the lights through the windows of their target's house.

Zetsu: I think he's in there.

Itachi: (walks forward) All right. Let's get him!

Then, Deidara stopped Itachi's advance in fear.

Deidara: Hold on, my man. Do you know what that thing will do to you, hmmm?

Kisame: Yeah. He'll grind your bones for his bread.

Suddenly, Naruto chuckled as it startled the Akatsuki as they turned around to see their target right behind them.

Naruto: Actually, that's more Gaara's style to get things done.

Then, the Akatsuki started to walk backwards while Naruto walks forward towards them.

Naruto: Now, a Nine Tails jinchuriki like me, oh I'm much worse. I would...make a suit out of your freshly peeled skins.

Sasori: (frightenly) No!

Naruto: I'd shave your liver. Squeeze the jelly from your eyes. Well, it's quite good on toast.

Then, the leader, Pain started to wave his torch in front of Naruto's face to try and scare him to keep still

Pain: Back beast, back! I'm warning you!

Then, Naruto changes into his initial jinchuriki form, licks his hand, and puts out the flame by clenching his fist on the area where the flame was burning. The Akatsuki look at it and gasped while Pain had a nervous look at the sight.

Pain: (sheepishly while dropping the torch) Right.

Then, Naruto let out a fierce roar or more like, a loud, open-mouthed growl, while the Akatsuki screamed in fear as Naruto's drool got on the flames and put out the torches one by one before he stopped his growl and wiped his mouth while the Akatsuki slowly stopped screaming.

Naruto: (whispering after placing a hand on the edge of his cheek) This is the part where you run away.

Then, the Akatsuki shrieked in terror as they tossed aside their weapons and ran off while Naruto laughed at the sight of the hunters running to the hills.

Naruto: And stay out!

Then, Naruto sees a picture on the ground and picks it up to read it.

Naruto: "Wanted. Jinchuriki, freaks, talking animals, and useless ninja".

Then Naruto looks at the fleeing Akatsuki who were already out of the forest and still kept running before shaking his head, dropping the picture and walking to his home.

Naruto: Well, I've got nothing to worry about.

Little did Naruto know, he was wrong as his life was about to change forever.

**Read and review this chapter**


	3. Konohamaru meets Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Konohamaru meets Naruto**

In the outskirts of Naruto's forest the next morning, there was activity as people were in a long line at a table while a bunch of robots were gathering a huge number of creatures as Dr. Eggman was taking tally on the number.

Robot Guard: All right. This one's full. Take it away.

Soon, jeeps and APCs full of prisoners were driving away while at the table, a robot grabbed a crown from a lemur that looked like King Julien and crushed it.

King Julien: NO! Not my beautiful…crown.

Dr. Eggman: $6000 for the talking lemur with a personality crisis. Next!

In the line, there was a ninja dressed in black wearing sunglasses was turning in a 17 year old boy named Konohamaru. Konohamaru was considered a useless ninja ever since his family died and no matter how hard he tried to be a real ninja, he'd always failed. As Konohamaru had a worried look, he saw 2 robot guards shutting a door of a loaded APC before it drove off. Then, Konohamaru looked at some colored bears in cages.

Brown Bear: Hey. Hey Snowball! Snow...

Snowball the bear: WHAT!

Pink Bear: We're in cages. Small cages of joy and happiness!

Snowball the bear: Right... (grabs the cage bars) NOW SOMEONE GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Konohamaru: (begging) Ebisu-sensei, don't turn me in. I-I'll improve my skills. Please, give me another chance.

Ebisu-sensei: Oh, shut up!

Dr. Eggman: Next.

Then, a person who appeared to be a clown came in with a puppet that carried a hammer.

Dr. Eggman: What have you got Piedmon?

Piedmon: Well, I'm turning in Puppetmon since he's completely useless.

Puppetmon: I'm not useless. I can break your robot's arm watch.

Then, Puppetmon tried to knock a robot's arm with his hammer but all the hammer did was break in half while the others watched the half bounce on the ground before hitting a rock.

Dr. Eggman: $10000 for a talking puppet. Take him away.

Puppetmon: (panicking) No wait, I can do...(angrily at Piedmon) I'll get you for this Piedmon!

Dr. Eggman: Next! (after Ebisu walks to the table) What do you got?

Ebisu: Well, I have a useless ninja here.

Dr. Eggman: Right. Well that's good for $15000...if you can prove he is one.

Ebisu: Well then, (letting go of Konohamaru's arm) show him your transformation jutsu.

However, Konohamaru wasn't doing anything.

Dr. Eggman: Well?

Ebisu: (nervously) Oh, he's just a little nervous. Even though he sucks at other jutsu, he's quite at transformation jutsu. (Smacks Konohamaru in the head) Come on you useless little...

Dr. Eggman: Ok, I've heard enough. Guards!

Running out of options, Ebisu decided to use the only option he had left.

Ebisu: (grabbing Konohamaru's and mocking his voice horribly) Sure I can use my transformation jutsu, I just suck at everything else.

Dr. Eggman didn't buy it as he felt his time was being wasted by this man.

Dr. Eggman: Get this lunatic out of my sight!

Ebisu: No I swear. (Struggling to get out of the robot guards' grip) Let me go! He is a ninja.

However, Ebisu accidentally kicked a cage that contained a tiny fairy as Konohamaru gasped before the cage hit him in the shoulder and then, Konohamaru started to levitate off the ground while everyone watched.

Konohamaru: Hey! I can fly.

Then, Konohamaru transformed into a rather horrible image of an eagle as he started to slowly fly away.

Kid: He can fly!

Skipper, Kowalski, and Private: He can fly!

Rico: Uh-huh.

Then, Dr. Eggman realized that Ebisu wasn't fibbing after all.

Dr. Eggman: He IS a ninja!

Konohamaru: That's right foo! Now I'm a flying ninja. You might've seen a horse fly, maybe even a super fly. But I bet you haven't seen a ninja fly. So long suckers!

Then, the effects of the dust started to fade quickly and Konohamaru's transformation jutsu was cancelled as he was back in his real form while descending.

Konohamaru: Help!

With a thud, Konohamaru fell onto the ground before slowly getting up.

Dr. Eggman: (pointing at Konohamaru) GET HIM!

Then, the robots ran after the boy as Konohamaru got up and ran for his life while the robots failed to catch him as Konohamaru continued to run until he ran into Naruto who was using a stone to carve a sign that said "keep out". Then, Naruto turned around to glare at Konohamaru while Konohamaru slowly and silently gasped before hearing the robots and Eggman coming.

Dr. Eggman: This way! Hurry.

Then, while Konohamaru got behind Naruto, Dr. Eggman and his robots stopped in their tracks after seeing Naruto.

Dr. Eggman: You there... (reaching for a scroll) jinchuriki.

Naruto: Yeah?

Dr. Eggman: (reading the scroll) By the order of Lord Sai, I'm authorized to place you both under arrest and...(gestures his head to the robots to get back while Naruto walked up to him) transport you to a (frighteningly while slowly closing the scroll)...designated...resettlement...facility.

Naruto: Oh really? (Looks behind Dr. Eggman) You and what army? (Grins)

Dr. Eggman looks back to see his robots missing while weapons were all over the place and a few spears fell before looking at Naruto. Konohamaru was enjoying the sview as he had a smile of relief. Soon...

Dr. Eggman: AAAHHH!

Dr. Eggman started to run away in fear while screaming like a girl as Naruto shook his head in annoyance and walked away while Konohamaru chuckled like a tough guy. Then, he decided to follow Naruto.

Konohamaru: Can I say something to you?

Then, Konohamaru was right behind Naruto and dodging glares.

Konohamaru: Listen you were really really something back there. Incredible.

Naruto: (turning around) Are you talking to...

Naruto was confused as he saw no one here behind him.

Naruto: (confused) Me?

Then, Naruto turned around and was startled with a jump by Konohamaru being right there in front of him.

Konohamaru: Yes I was talking to you. (walking backwards) Let me tell you, you were really great back there and those bots. They thought they were all badass. Then you showed up and BAM! (walks beside Naruto) They ran for the hills like babes in the woods. See that...that made me feel good to see that.

Naruto: (sarcastically) Oh that's great. Really.

Konohamaru: Man, it's good to be free!

Naruto: Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? (glares at Konohamaru closely) Hmmm?

Naruto walks away while Konohamaru remained at his spot.

Konohamaru: But uh...I don't have any friends. And I'm not going out there by myself. (Jumps) Hey wait I got a great idea. I'll stick with you. (catches up to Naruto) You a lean mean fighting machine. Together we can scare anyone we come across.

Soon, Naruto transformed into his initial form in annoyance and growled loudly to scare the boy off. But...nothing happened. All his growled did was scare some birds that were nearby.

Konohamaru: Oh wow. That was really scary.

Then, Naruto walks away in anger due to his pride being hurt.

Konohamaru: If you don't mind me saying, if that don't work your breath will certainly get the job done. You definitely need some breath mints or something cause your breath STINKS!

Naruto was barely passing under a log that was like a bridge when you-know-who popped up or should I say, upside down.

Konohamaru: You almost made my hair stand on end. Just like the time...

Naruto tried to cover Konohamaru's mouth to stop him talking but even that didn't work as he babbled away before Naruto released him.

Konohamaru:...And I ate some rotten poison berries. Man, I was in the hospital with strong gases seeping out of my butt that day.

Naruto: Why are you following me?

Naruto walks away while Konohamaru came up with an answer.

Konohamaru: I'll tell you why. (Jumps down from the log)**Cause I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me.**

Naruto sighs in frustration as he got even more annoyed by Konohamaru's singing.

Konohamaru: **My problem's have all gone. There's no one to deride me.** (smiles) **But you gotta have friends.**

Naruto: Stop...SINGING! (grabs Konohamaru by the sweatshirt) Damn, it's no wonder you don't have any friends.

Naruto puts Konohamaru down by the stream while Konohamaru remained unaffected.

Konohamaru: Wow. Only a true friend will be that truly honest.

Naruto: Listen, little kid. Take a look at me, what am I?

Konohamaru looks at Naruto before looking up to Naruto's face.

Konohamaru: Uh...a tall guy in a lousy jumpsuit?

Naruto: Ok, first: that was offensive and second: NO! I'm a jinchuriki. You know, grab your torch, swords, and pitch forks. Doesn't that bother you?

Konohamaru just shook his head at that question before...

Konohamaru: Nope.

Konohamaru's answer caught Naruto by surprise.

Naruto: (raising an eyebrow) Really?

Konohamaru: Really really.

Naruto: Oh.

Konohamaru: Man, I like you. What's your name?

Naruto: Uh...Naruto. (walks away)

Konohamaru: Naruto? Well, you know what I like about you Naruto? (follows Naruto) You got that kind of, "I don't care what nobody thinks of me thing". I like that; I respect that Naruto.

Naruto: All right.

Then, Naruto and Konohamaru reached the top of the hill to see a bare section of the forest and Naruto's house in what appears to be, a giant tree that was cut off.

Konohamaru: Whoo. Look at that. Who would want to live in a place like that?

Naruto: THAT would be my home.

Konohamaru: Oh and it is lovely. Just beautiful; You know you are quite a decorator. It's amazing what you do at a modest budget. (notices a rock) I like that boulder. That is a nice boulder.

Konohamaru continued to follow Naruto into the front lawn but then he stopped when noticing one of Naruto's keep out signs.

Konohamaru: I guess you don't like to entertain people, do you?

Naruto: I like my privacy.

Konohamaru: You know I do too. That's another thing we have in common. Like, I hate it when someone's in your face. You tried to give them a hint, they won't leave. And then there's that big awkward silence you know.

Naruto glares at Konohamaru which made Konohamaru silent for a minute.

Konohamaru: Can I stay with you?

That question shocked Naruto

Naruto: What?

Konohamaru: Can I stay with you...(smiles) please?

Naruto: (smiles) Of course.

Konohamaru: Really?

Naruto: (frowns and drops his smile) No.

Konohamaru: Please! I don't want to go back there! (pins Naruto by the shoulders) You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak!

Naruto just looks at Konohamaru that said, "I beg to differ on that".

Konohamaru: Well, maybe you do; but that's why we've got to stick together. Please! Please!

Naruto: Ok! All right already! (opens the door) But 1 night only.

Before Naruto could enter his house, Konohamaru ran in happily.

Konohamaru: Whee! Thank you.

Naruto: Hey! What are you...? No, NO!

Konohamaru: (sitting on a chair) This will be fun! We could stay up late! Watch scary movies until the morning. I'm making dumplings.

Naruto just growls in frustration while Konohamaru looks around.

'onohamaru: Where do uh...I sleep?

Naruto: (pointing outside) OUTSIDE!

Konohamaru: Oh. Well, I guess that's...cool. I don't know you and you don't me so I guess...(stands up with a sniff) outside is best you know. (sniffs while walking to the get outside) Got to go.

Naruto just watches Konohamaru walk out like he's sad.

Konohamaru: (whimpering) Good night.

Naruto just slams the door in frustration while Konohamaru sighs before babbling again.

Konohamaru: I do like that. I'm a ninja kid born outside.

Naruto just sighs before going to his room.

Konohamaru: (whimpering) By myself outside I guess. (sobs) By myself outside. ** I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me.**

**Review this chapter. I'm just getting warmed up.**


	4. What are you doing in my forest!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**What Are You Doing In My Forest?**

Later that night, Naruto was quietly enjoying his dinner before looking at the front door. He just sighs and goes to feasting on his food while Konohamaru was watching through an open window with a sad look. Everything was going good until Naruto heard a noise and slammed his fork and knife down onto the table in frustration.

Naruto: I thought I told to stay outside ya wacky kid!

Konohamaru: First of all, my name's Konohamaru, secondly: I'm not wacky, and finally: I AM outside.

Then, Naruto heard some more noises as he saw shadows of mice on his wall and frowned while looking through his dining room to find the intruders. Until he looked up to the table and gasped at what he saw on the table.

Itchy: Well, so far Scratchy ain't around but this will be our home for now.

Pinky: Ah hahaha! NARF!

Naruto saw 3 mice. There was a blue one that was named Itchy, a white one that was insane named Pinky, and a normal brown mouse named Jerry. Then, Jerry was sitting on a fish that Naruto cooked and was about to eat after finishing his steak. Suddenly, Naruto snatched Itchy off the table while knocking off Jerry.

Naruto: GOTCHA!

However, when Naruto opened his hand, it was empty and Itchy was mysteriously on his shoulder and sniffed Naruto's ear.

Itchy: I found some cheese.

Then, Itchy bites Naruto's ear which caused him to yell out in pain before trying to get the mouse that bit him who suddenly went on Naruto's other shoulder.

Itchy: Ugh! Nasty shit.

Then, Itchy jumped down and flipped a fork which catapulted a piece of steak into Naruto's left nostril as Naruto grunted while getting it out. Soon, Naruto had enough and snatched the mice by the tails.

Naruto: What are you 3 doing in my house?

Then, a coffin was placed on the table as it pushed the items off the table and hit Naruto on his back.

Naruto: HEY!

Then, Naruto sees a group of villagers as well as a priestess dressed in a white and red kimono in the coffin. (A/N: Yep it's Kikyo from "Inuyasha")

Naruto: Oh no. (pushing the coffin) Dead wench OFF the table.

Villager: Well where are we supposed to put her? The bed's taken.

That statement surprised Naruto as he quickly looked at the villager who said that.

Naruto: What did you say?

Then, Naruto rushes to his room and breaks down the door to see a black wolf in a green shirt with green eyes, inside his bed.

Wulf: (growls that is translated, "What?")

Then, Naruto grabs Wulf by the back of the shirt and carries him out of the room.

Naruto: I live in a forest! I put up signs! I'm a terrifying jinchuriki! What do I have to do to get a little...(tosses out Wulf) PRIVACY? (looks at the outside) Oh no.

Soon, much to his horror, Naruto sees a collection of tents with talking creatures, ninja and everything you can think of, in his property.

Naruto: NNNNOOOOOOO!

Then, Naruto sees Puppetmon chasing around a group of four penguins with his hammer while there were others around the camp fire and a few giant birds were flying around all over the place. Pretty soon, Naruto couldn't contain his temper any longer.

Naruto: **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FOREST?**

His scream silenced everyone as they all took cover in their tents for safety while a few Care Bears hid behind a tree.

Naruto: (gesturing to everyone) All right. Get out of here, all of you! Come on let's go!

Then, Alex the Lion, Gloria the Hippo, and Marty the Zebra made a mad break for the house.

Naruto: Oh no, not there. Not in there!

Then, after Gloria closed the door, leaving Marty out, Naruto tried to open it and found that the door was locked and sighed in frustration before glaring at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: Hey, don't look at me. I didn't invite them. I don't even know these hoodlums.

Puppetmon: Of course nobody invited us, you idiot!

Naruto: What?

Cherrymon: We were forced to live here.

Naruto: By who?

Skipper: Some bad guy named Lord Sai.

Private: Yeah, he huffed and he puffed, and he signed an eviction notice.

Then, Skipper slaps Private across the beak with his flipper.

Skipper: That's the big bad wolf who does the huffing and puffing Private.

Rico: Uh-huh. (regurgitates a stick of TNT) Ka-boom!

Private: (looking down) Sorry Skipper.

Naruto: (sighing in frustration) All right. Who knows where this...Sai dude is?

Konohamaru: Oh I do. I know where to find him.

Naruto was desperate since only Konohamaru volunteered.

Naruto: Does anyone else know where to find him?

Everyone was silent with the exception of Konohamaru shouting.

Konohamaru: (jumping) Oh I know. I know. Me. Me. MEEE!

Naruto gets frustrated as he decided to settle with Konohamaru to lead him.

Naruto: Fine whatever. Attention all...talking...little creatures. Don't get comfortable. Your welcome has just worn out. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna see that bastard Sai right now. Get you all off my home, (points at the trees) and back to where you guys belong!

Then, everybody cheered, even the penguins.

Skipper: Well boys, looks like we'll be out of this mess and back to Central Park Zoo where we belong.

Julien: Yes, and I will get my kingly power back.

Skipper just sighs in annoyance and rolls his eyes.

Naruto: (pointing at Konohamaru) YOU!

Konohamaru was startled at Naruto pointing at him.

Naruto: You're coming with me.

Konohamaru: (as Naruto walks off) All right. That's what I like to hear, Konohamaru and Naruto on a big adventure. I love it.

(A/N: Konohamaru's about to sing...again.)

Konohamaru: **On the road again.**

Naruto grabs a torch from a Care Bear and shakes him off the torch while the bear plunged into the stream.

Konohamaru: Sing it with me Naruto. **I can't wait to get on the road again.**

Naruto: (turns around and clenching his fist quickly) What did I say about singing? (turns around to continue walking)

Konohamaru: Well, can i whistle it?

Naruto: No.

Konohamaru: Well, can I hum it.

Naruto: All right. Hum it.

Then, Konohamaru started to hum his song while he Naruto set out on their first ever quest.

**Read and review this chapter!**


	5. The Ninja Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**The Ninja Lord**

In a palace 150 miles away, an evil ninja lord who was only 4 feet tall was on his way to a specific chamber where one of his giant Sentinel robots was torturing a ghost in cyberarmor. He had short black hair, black eyes and was dressed in a black outfit. He enters the chamber while the Sentinel was continuing its torture on the cyber armored ghost by dunking it in a cup of vegetable oil.

(A/N: Yes, it's the Sentinels from X-Men: Evolution)

Sai: That's enough. He's ready for interrogation.

Then, the Sentinel pulled out and slammed onto the table the figure that was now only about 6 inches tall while it coughed from the dunking. Sai walked up to the table while laughing before stopping when he reached it and it was well above his head.

Sai: Ahem!

Then, the Sentinel lowered the table to adjust it corrosponding Sai's height.

Sai: So, here we are with the so-called greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone.

Skulker: You're a monster!

Sai: I'm not the monster here. You are! You and the rest of the barbaric cartoon trash poisoning my perfect world. (slams a kunai dagger onto the table) Now tell me, where are the others?

Skulker: I have a better idea.

Skulker spat at Sai's face hitting him directly in the eye as Sai grunted.

Sai: (walking around) I've tried to be fair to you, monsters. Now my patience has worn off! Tell me or I'll...!

Then Sai grabbed Skulker's head in the process which made Skulker get very scared.

Skulker: (whimpering) No! Not the head. I don't want to be exposed as a tiny ghost in...cyber armor.

Sai: Ok! (shining the lamp on Skulker) Who's hiding them!

Skulker: Ok, I'll talk. Do you know...Danny Phantom?

Sai: (glaring closely at Skulker) Danny Phantom?

Sai: Yes, I know Danny Phantom. Who is a half-ghost and lives with the Fentons?

Skulker: Well, Sam's married to Danny Phantom.

Sai: Danny Phantom?

Skulker: (whimpering) DANNY PHANTOM!

Sai: Sam's married to Danny Phantom...

Then, Dr. Eggman came into the chamber in a rush.

Dr. Eggman: Lord Sai! We've found it.

Sai: Well then, bring it in.

Then Dr. Eggman and a few of his robots brought in a huge covered in a dust cover before they placed it down and pulled the cover to reveal a computer. It was no ordinary computer, though. It was a computer that sees all; the computer was named Karen.

Everyone: (gasping) Ohhh.

Sai: Karen the computer...

Skulker: Don't tell him anything!

Soon, Sai grabs Skulker and tosses him out the window and into the fertilizer pile.

Skulker: YYUUCCKK!

Sai: Evening. Karen the computer, is this not the most perfect kingdom of all?

Karen the Computer: No. Technically, you're not a king.

Sai: Uh...(turns his head to the his right) Sentinel?

The Sentinel held up a toy version of a computer in its hand before it crushed the toy in one sudden motion.

Sai: (facing Karen) You were saying...?

Karen the Computer: (nervously) What I meant was, you're not a king yet. However, you can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess.

Sai got interested by Karen's term as he wanted to learn more.

Sai: Go on.

Karen the Computer: So, just sit back and relax Lord Sai, cause it's time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes and here they are!

Soon, Karen's screen had 3 dark images in the shape of 3 girls as Karen was about to speak.

Karen the Computer: Bachelorette number is kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf Village. She is a hot-tempered but sweet girl once you get to meet her. Her hobbies include hospital duties and hanging out with friends. Please welcome, Sakura Haruno.

Soon the first black image was highlighted into a pink haired girl with green eyes in a red top, black shorts under a pink skirt, wearing pink elbow protectors and black girls. Them the second dark image came up.

Karen the Computer: Bachelorette number 2 is a bow-carrying girl from an ancient family. (shows an image of Inuyasha) Although, she fell in love with a half-demon, it didn't work out. Just kiss her lips and find out what a sweetheart, devoted girl she is. Give it up for...Kikyo!

Then, the image was highlighted into a black-haired girl wearing a red and white kimono armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Soon, Karen was on the last dark image.

Karen the Computer: And last but certainly not least. Bachelorette number 3 is a fiery red hell of a dragon in a castle surrounded by hot, boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off, she's a loaded pistol who loves cinnamon rolls in the morning and getting drenched in the rain. Your's for the rescuing, Hinata Hyuga!

Soon, the last image highlighted into a girl with dark indigo, waist-length hair, silvery eyes, in navy pants, high-heeled shoes, and a lavender jacket.

Karen the Computer: So, will it be...(shows Sakura's picture) bachelorette number 1, (shows Kikyo's picture) bachelorette number 2, (shows Hinata's picture) or bachelorette number 3?

As Sai was about to decide, he trying to focus but it proved difficult with the guards and bots yelling at him to pick number one, two, or three. Finally, the Sentinel gave Sai a choice.

Sentinel: 3. (holds up 2 fingers) Pick number 3, my lord.

Sai: Ok. Ok. Uh...(holds up 3 fingers) number 3!

Karen the Computer: Lord Sai, you've chosen Hinata Hyuga.

Then, everyone applauded and cheered for Sai's decision.

Sai: Hinata...Hyuga; She's perfect. All I have to do is find someone.

Then, Karen just remembered something to tell Sai.

Karen the Computer: I...probably should a little thing that happens at night.

Sai: I'll do it.

Karen the Computer: Yes, but after sunset...

Sai: (holding his hand up while interrupting) Silence! I will make this Hinata Hyuga my queen, and the Foundation will finally have, the perfect king!

Soon, he turns around to face Dr. Eggman.

Sai: Eggman, assemble your finest bots and soldiers. We're going to have tournament!

**Review this chapter, please.**


	6. Rumble in the Foundation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Rumble in the Foundation**

Soon, the next day, Naruto and Konohamaru reached the grounds of Sai's palace and entered some sort of parking lot.

Konohamaru: See that there? That's the Foundation. I told you I know where it is.

Naruto: So, (looking up) that must be Lord Sai's castle?

Konohamaru: Yep. That's the place!

Naruto and Konohamaru were amazed by the size of the whole castle. In fact, it was twice the height and width of the Empire State Building. (A/N: Bear with me people!)

Naruto: Do you think he's compensating for something?

Naruto chuckles at his own joke, even though Konohamaru didn't understand it as Naruto stopped his chuckle and walked on.

Konohamaru: Hey. Wait, wait up Naruto.

Soon, they see a blue guy with gills dressed in a Sai costume waving to the other people who barely entered the gate. (A/N: Yep. That's Abe from "Hellboy")

Naruto: Hey, you.

Abe: **AAAHHHHH!**

Naruto: Wait a second. Look, I'm not gonna eat ya, I just...; I-I just...

Abe wasn't listening as he continued to run through the ropes like a maze while Naruto simply walked through the ropes while knocking down the posts. However, Abe didn't watch where he was going as he bumped into a wall and fell onto the ground. Abe was on his back unconscious while Naruto and Konohamaru glanced at him before walking through. When they entered, they noticed something odd about it.

Naruto: It's quiet. Too quiet.

Everything looked like a ghost town since all of the shops and other places were closed.

Naruto: Where is everybody?

Soon, Konohamaru notices a strange box with a handle.

Konohamaru: Hey, look at this.

Konohamaru jogs up to the box that had the word, "information" written on it. He pulls the lever before getting behind Naruto when it started to tick faster as if it was a bomb as both boys braced themselves before the shutters opened while music began playing as the shutters revealed puppets.

Puppets: **Welcome to Foundation, such a perfect town. Here we have some rules, let us lay them down. Don't make waves, stay in line and we'll get along fine. Foundation is a perfect place. Please keep off of the grass, shine your shoes, wipe your...face. Foundation is Foundation is Foundation is a perfect...PLACE!**

When the idiotic song ended, the shutters closed and the box flashed a light before printing a photo of them with the words, "Welcome to Foundation".

Konohamaru: Wow. Let's do that again.

Naruto: (restraining a running Konohamaru) No, no, no, no, no...No.

Soon, both boys heard trumpets playing as they saw an entrance to a huge stadium. They made their way towards it as Konohamaru was humming the song that played on the information booth before Naruto had enough.

Naruto: All right, you're going the right way for a kick in the ass.

Konohamaru: Sorry about that.

Soon, they barely enter the stadium as Sai was speaking.

Sai: That champion shall have the honor. No, no...the PRIVILEGE! To go forth and rescue the lovely princess Hinata from the fiery keep...of the dragon.

Everyone was oblivious about Naruto and Konohamaru entering the stadium as Sai continued his speech.

Sai: If, for any reason the victor has failed his task, the first runner-up will take his place. And you know the rest of the pattern. Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice...I'm willing to make.

Soon, a robot codenamed, Omega was holding up a sign that said, "Applause and Cheer" for everyone to see as they were still oblivious about Naruto and Konohamaru being in the stadium.

Sai: Let the tournament begin.

Soon, Naruto and Konohamaru enter the arena even further as the bots, soldiers, and Foot Ninja turned and everyone gasped as they finally noticed the 2 boys.

Sai: What the HELL is that?

Everyone continued to gasped as they were shocked that they didn't even notice the jinchuriki and the boy who follows him.

Sai: Jesus! It's hideous!

Naruto: Hey, that wasn't nice...(turns around to see Konohamaru nodding in agreement before turning back) it's just teenage boy.

Konohamaru: Huh?

Sai: Yes, you're right. Competitors, new plan: Whoever kills the jinchuriki, will be named champion. Have at him!

Then, courage sparked in the competitors as they started to gang up in Naruto.

Naruto: (backing up) Oh hey, now come on. Hang on now...

Soon, Naruto backed up to a table that had cups filled with root beer and a barrel of root beer as he picked up one while Konohamaru crawled away.

Naruto: Can't we settle this over a pint?

The competitors were stalking closer as he heard the crowd yelling, "kill the beast", "get him", and other things.

Naruto: No? Fine then, (drinks the root beer, waterfall style and goes next to the barrel) COME ON!

Suddenly, Naruto slammed the iron cup onto the plug of the barrel, knocking it off as the root beer suddenly spewed out of the opening with such force knocking most of the competitors off their feet as Naruto ran to get a spear while the barrel completely bursts open and Naruto tripped a Foot Ninja with the spear. Meanwhile, Konohamaru was on one of the other barrels as he started to roll it down knocking down most of the bots and soldiers while 2 Foot Ninja chased him into what appears to be a wrestling ring as the horses jumped out of there in fear while Naruto and the Ninja jumped before Naruto knocked them down with both of his arms.

Soon, Naruto started to defeat all of the competitors who entered the ring, one by one while Konohamaru watched in the side lines. as Naruto body slammed another bot, a Foot Ninja was right behind him as he was about to slash his sword on NAruto while everyone gasped. However, Naruto grabbed his head with both hands as he was behind the Foot Ninja.

Konohamaru: Naruto. Tag me, TAG ME.

Then, Naruto brought the Ninja to Konohamaru as Konohamaru headbutted the Ninja which knocked him out. Naruto was impressed but Konohamaru was a bit dizzy after the impact. Soon, the crowd started to cheer as Naruto was on the top rope showing off before jumping on the Foot Ninja who was behind him and knocked him down.

Wrestling Fan: The chair! Give him the chair!

Soon, Naruto knocked out the Ninja with the chair as the wrestling fan from the crowd recommended while Sai just shook his head in disappointment. Soon, Naruto began to defeat the rest of the competitors with all sorts of wrestling moves anyone can think of. After Naruto flung the last bot to the corner where Konohamaru was, Konohamaru used the hammer to knock him in the head which of course, rang the bell as Naruto jumped out of the crowd, growled, and showed off while the crowd cheered.

Naruto: Thank you! Thank you very much. I'm here til Thursday. Try the veal? (Laughs)

However, Sai snapped his fingers while everyone gasped as more guards that looked like Jackal snipers from Halo 3 aimed their beam rifles at Naruto from the roofs surrounding the arena.

Dr. Eggman: Should I order them to fire?

Sai: No. I have a better idea...People of the Foundation, I give you, our champion!

Everyone cheered as Konohamaru and Naruto were caught by surprise.

Naruto: What? (looks around)

Sai: Well done, jinchuriki. You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest.

Naruto: Quest? I'm already on a quest; a quest to get my forest back!

Sai: Your forest?

Naruto: Yeah! MY forest. Where YOU dumped all those creatures!

Sai: I see. All right jinchuriki, I'll strike a deal with you: go on this quest for me and I'll give you, your forest back.

Naruto was suspicious about Sai's deal.

Naruto: Exactly the way it was?

Sai: Down to the last poison berry-covered bush.

Naruto: And the intruders?

Sai: As good as gone.

Naruto just looked at the Jackal snipers who were still aiming their beam rifles and felt he had no other choice to get his home back.

Naruto: What kind of quest?

**Read and review this chapter.**


	7. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**The Journey Begins**

Konohamaru: Ok Let me get this straight: You're gonna go fight a dragon and rescue a princess just so Sai can give you back your forest. Which you don't have because he filled it with those freaks in the first place, right?

Naruto: (agitatted) You know what, maybe there's a good reason kids shouldn't be ninja.

Naruto was snacking on some onions while Konohamaru was following him.

Konohamaru: I don't get it Naruto. Why don't you pull some that jinchuriki stuff on him. You know, throttle him, stranglehim, take over his fortress. Grind his bones to make your bread, you know, the whole jinchuriki trip.

Naruto: Oh, I know what. Maybe I could've decapitated an entire village and put their heads on a platter, use my claws, shred open their spleens and drink their fluids. Sounds that good to you?

Konohamaru: Uh...no, not really. No.

Naruto: Well, FYI, there's a lot more to jinchuriki than people think.

Konohamaru: Example?

Naruto: (stopping) Example? Ok, um...jinchuriki are, (shows an onion) like onions.

Konohamaru sniffs the onion before jerking his head back.

Konohamaru: They stink?

Naruto: Yes...No.

Konohamaru: Oh they make you cry?

Naruto: No!

Konohamaru: Oh, you leave them out in the sun until they get all brown and start sprouting lillte whie hairs.

Naruto: NO! Layers! (Peels the onion) Onions have layers. JINCHURIKI have layers, onions have layers. You get it, we both have layers.

Naruto slams the onion onto the ground, sighs in annoyance and walks off.

Konohamaru: Oh, you both have layers. Ah.

Konohamaru sniffs the onion and jerks his head back again.

Konohamaru: You know, not everybody like onions. Cake! (runs up to Naruto) Everybody loves cakes! Cakes have layers.

Naruto: I don't care...what everyone likes! Jinchuriki are not like cakes.

Naruto continues to walk while Konohamaru was trying to think.

Konohamaru: You know, everyone likes parfait! Have you met a person who said, "Hey, you want to get some parfait?" and the other says "no, I want some parfait". Parfaits are delicious.

Naruto: NO! You, irritating, useless, little kid! Jinchuriki are like onions. End of story. Bye bye. (whispering) See ya later.

Soon, Naruto was half-way through the sunflower patch as Konohamaru remained in his place before catching up to Naruto.

Konohamaru: Parfaits may be the most delicious thing on the whole damn planet.

Naruto: You know, I think I preferred your humming.

Konohamaru: You have a tissue or something, I'm a mess. Cause the word parfait makes me start slobbering.

* * *

Then, the 2 made camp for the night as they continued their journey.

**I'm on my way  
****From misery to happiness today  
****Uh-huh Uh-huh Uh-huh  
****I'm on my way  
****From misery to happiness today  
****Uh-huh Uh-huh Uh-huh**

The next morning, Naruto tried to put out the fire with his foot but ended up burning his foot as he tried to the heat out with his hand while Konohamaru put out the fire with some dirt before they continued their journey.

**And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you give to me the day I wander  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way**

Soon, the 2 boys made it to the volcano as they started to climb up to the summit. Suddenly, as they were almost there, Konohamaru picked up a whiff of a foul smell.

Konohamaru: Damn Naruto, did you do that? Man, you got to warn somebody before you just crack one. My mouth was open and everything.

Naruto: Believe me Konohamaru. If it was me...you'd be dead.

Then, Naruto notices the smell as well and knew what it was.

Naruto: It's brimstone. We must be getting close.

Konohamaru: Yeah right, brimstone. Don't say it was brimstone. I know what I smell and it wasn't no brimstone. It come off no stone either.

Soon, Naruto and Konohamaru reach the summit as they look to see a castle surrounded by a lake of lava and the only way to get to the castle was the bridge as ash clouds thundered and vultures flew in circles around the castle.

Naruto: Sure it's big enough, but look at the location.

Naruto laughs as he climbed over before descending down to the bridge while Konohamaru was starting to feel queasy.

Konohamaru: (nervously) Uh Naruto? Uh...remember when you said that...that jinchuriki have layers?

Naruto: Why?

Konohamaru looked around and saw a skeleton of a horse near him,

Konohamaru: Well, I have a-a bit of a confession to make. Um...ninjas don't have layers. We...we sweat the fear out of our sleeves.

Naruto: (while Konohamaru caught up to him) Wait a second, ninjas don't have sleeves.

Konohamaru: You know what I mean.

Naruto: Oh, come on! You can't tell me you're afraid of heights?

Konohamaru: (nervously) No, I'm just a little uncomfortable about being on a dangerously high, wooden bridge over a boiling lake of lava.

Naruto: Come on Konohamaru. I'll be here right behind you, ok. For...emotional support. We'll just tackle this thing together (pushes Konohamaru to get in front of him) one little baby step at a time.

Konohamaru: Really?

Naruto: Really really.

Konohamaru: Ok. That makes me feel so much better.

Naruto: Just keep moving, and don't look down.

Konohamaru and Naruto were starting to cross the bridge. Konohamaru silently kept on reminding himself not to look down. Everything was going good until a plank snapped under Konohamaru's foot and forced to do something Naruto told him not to do.

Konohamaru: Naruto...I'M LOOKING DOWN! AHHH! (turns around) God I can't do this. Just let me off right now, please.

Naruto: But you're already half way.

Konohamaru: Yeah, but I know THAT half is safe.

Naruto: Fine, whatever! I don't have time for this. You go back.

Soon, as Naruto was struggling to have Konohamaru, neither of them can go through as Naruto shook the bridge in frustration causing Konohamaru to jump backwards.

Konohamaru: Ahh! Don't do that!

Suddenly, Naruto had an idea on how to get Konohamaru across.

Naruto: Oh, I'm sorry do what? (acts like he just remembered something) Oh, this.

Naruto shakes the bridge again to be sure.

Konohamaru: Yes that!

Naruto: Yes? Yes, do it? Ok.

Soon, Naruto started to shake the bridge again as Konohamaru pleaded Naruto to stop but Konohamaru didn't even realize that he was going to the other side.

Naruto: But you just said, "do it", and I'm doing it.

Konohamaru: Oh God I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. Naruto, I'm gonna die.

Then, Konohamaru opened his eye to see he was on solid ground again...on the other side.

Naruto: (patting Konohamaru on the head) That'll do kid. That'll do.

Naruto walks to the castle gate while Konohamaru looked at the other side before looking back at the gate.

Konohamaru: Cool. (catches up to Naruto) So, where is this fire-breathing pain in the neck anyways?

Naruto: Inside, waiting for us to rescue her. (Chuckles at his own joke)

Konohamaru: I was talking about the dragon, Naruto.

**Read and review this chapter. I worked hard on this one.**


	8. Meeting Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Meeting Hinata**

Inside the castle, there were hundreds, maybe thousands of remains of the past knights who came here before them. In fact, not only were there skeletons, but there was also parts of armor that either remained on the skeletons or scattered. Naruto wasn't affected by the sight but Konohamaru was scared to the point where any loud sound would make him jump out of his pants.

Konohamaru: You afraid?

Naruto: No, but shhh!

Konohamaru: Oh good, me neither.

Soon, Konohamaru realizes that Naruto walked off without him before he caught up to him while he was walking upstairs.

Konohamaru: (nervously) Of course, there's nothing wrong with...being afraid. Fear's a...just a response to a situation. (even more nervously) But in a dangerous situation like a...dragon that breathes fires and fries any knights. Fearful doesn't mean you're a coward if you're...uh...scared, you know what I mean. Cause, I'm sure I'm not a coward

Then, Konohamaru bumps into an armored skeleton while a helmet dropped onto his head and screamed.

Naruto: Konohamaru, two things ok: Shut. Up. (takes the helmet off of Konohamaru) Now go over there and see if you can find any stairs.

Konohamaru: Stairs? I thought we were looking for the princess?

Naruto: (picking up some pieces of armor) The princess will be up the stairs in the highest room, in the tallest tower.

Konohamaru: What makes you think she'll be there?

Naruto: I've read it in a book once.

Konohamaru: Cool. You handle the dragon, I'll handle the stairs. (walking away) Oh I'll find those stairs. I'd whip their butts too. That's right, those stairs don't know which they're going.

* * *

Soon, Konohamaru entered another chamber while he continued to babble about finding the stairs.

Konohamaru: Don't mess with me, I'm a stairs master! I'm the master of the stairs, if I stand right here now, I'd step all over them.

However, little did Konohamaru know that the dragon saw him through a hole that he was too oblivious to notice.

* * *

Soon, while searching for the tower as he put on the last piece of his body armor, Naruto sees the tower that he was searching for while he didn't hear a low growl that echoed through the silence.

Naruto: Well, least we know where the princess is, but where the hell is the...

* * *

Konohamaru: DDRRAAGGOONN!

Then, the flame bursts through the hole as Konohamaru made a run for his life before the dragon crashed through the wall and started to chase him as Naruto noticed it before it spat a fireball at the boys.

Naruto: (pushing Konohamaru aside) Konohamaru, look out!

Soon, the flames seemed to engulf Naruto as Konohamaru lied down on the ground and whimpered while the dragon was about to devour him before Naruto gabbed its tail.

Naruto: Gotcha!

Soon, Konohamaruran to find a place to hide while the dragon shook Naruto off its tail which flung the jinchuriki through the roof of the tower and after he landed inside the room with a crash as a dark-haired girl woke up and looks at him.

* * *

The dragon flushed Konohamaru out of his hiding with his flames as the boy ran on the stone bridge before the dragon used its tail to cut off his escapes as Konohamaru was at its mercy before it snarled ready to devour the poor boy.

Konohamaru: (nervously) Oh what large teeth you have.

The dragon roared taking Konohamaru's statement as an insult.

Konohamaru: I mean, white sparkling teeth. I know you probably heard all the time from your food, but that is one fancy smile you got there.

Then, the dragon's expression from predatory to flattery as it listened on.

Konohamaru: Hold up, do I detect the hint of minty freshness. And you know what else...

Soon, smoke appeared as the dragon started to change its form into a beautiful girl with dark, shoulder-length hair and silvery blue eyes named Hanabi as she smiled at him sweetly. (A/N: I had to make that change since Hinata will have the byakugan eyes so bear with me)

Konohamaru: You're...a sorceress. I mean, of course you're a sorceress. I never imagine to meet someone as beautiful girl such as yourself.

Hanabi: Aw, you flatter me young man. (bats her eyelashes)

Konohamaru: What's wrong, is something in your eye?

Soon, Hanabi blew a smoke ring in the shape of a heart as Konohamaru was amazed.

Konohamaru: Man, I really love to stay with you, but...(coughs) I'm an asthmatic you know. I'm working out and you blowing smoke rings at me is a...bad idea...(turns around) NARUTO!

Soon, Hanabi morphed into her dragon form and used her mouth to grab Konohamaru by his sweater and walked off while Konohamaru kept calling Naruto multiple times.

* * *

In the tower room, Narutowas regaining his consciousness as he shook off the debris from his head. Hinata noticed this as Naruto stood up while dusting himself off and played opossum while grabbing a boutique of flowers and laid on the bed as if she was sleeping. Then, Naruto turned around as he saw the girl on the bed and figured it was the princess he was looking for. As Naruto got close, Hinataslowly puckered up before Naruto shook her awake.

Hinata: Ah, oh, oh.

Naruto: Wake up.

Hinata: What?

Naruto: Are you Princess Hinata?

Hinata: I am...(smiling) awaiting a knight so boldest to rescue me.

Naruto: Oh that's nice. Now let's go!

As Naruto was walking to the door...

Hinata: Wait, Sir Knight! This is our first meeting. Shouldn't be a wonderful, (tosses the flowers away) romantic moment?

Naruto: Yeah. (grabs Hinata's hand) Sorry lady, there's no time.

Hinata: Hey, what are you doing? You should sweep me off my feet, use the window, climb down a rope onto your viliant steed.

Naruto: (facing her) You've had a ton of time to plan this, haven't you?

Hinata: Mm-hmm.

Soon, Naruto breaks down the door with his body and draggedHinata along with him down the stairs while grabbing a torch.

Hinata: But we have to savor this moment. You could...recite a poem, a ballad, a sonnet, a limerick, or something!

Naruto: I don't think so.

Hinata: Well... can I AT LEAST, know the name of my champion?

Naruto: Um...Naruto.

Hinata: Sir Naruto...(clears her throat and pulls out a handkerchief) I pray that you take this favor, as a token of my gratitude.

Naruto takes the handkerchief and was silent for a minute.

Naruto: Thanks.

Then, Naruto wipes his face with it before handing it back to Hinata who looked at it nervously before the pair heard a roar echo through the walls.

Hinata: You didn't slay the dragon?

Naruto: It's on my to-do list, now come on!

Hinata: But this isn't right! You're supposed to charge in with your sword drawn, battle it out...that's what all the other knights did.

Naruto: (passing a skeleton) Yeah. Right before they burst into flame.

Hinata: You know, that's not the point.

Soon, the pair made it to the area where the exit was but Hinata noticed Naruto going somewhere else.

Hinata: Wait! Where are you going, the exit's over there.

Naruto: Well, I have to save my looney friend.

Hinata was shocked when Naruto said that to her.

Hinata: What kind of knight are you?

Naruto: One of a kind.

**Read and review this chapter. PLEASE!**


	9. Escaping the Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Escaping the castle**

Then, Naruto entered a chamber which was apparently a treasure room and he could hear Konohamaru's big babbling beak as he got to the ledge to see a sorceress and Konohamaru on a big pile of gold and gems while Konohamaru was still babbling.

Konohamaru: Hold up, I'm not sure if I'm ready for...any kind of relationship. I mean, I barely know since we've just met.

Soon, Hanabi gently stroked Konohamaru's chin with her hand while she still had her sweet smile on.

Konohamaru: Hey, that is UNWANTED PHYSICAL CONTACT!

Soon, Hanabi shot some flames which lit some candles on a chandelier.

Konohamaru: Ok, let's just back up a little, and take this one step at a time. Let's just get to know each other better as friends or maybe even penpals.

Meanwhile Naruto grabbed on a chain and started to swing around unnoticed while Hanabi started to leave a trail of kisses on Konohamaru's neck.

Konohamaru: Hey, I don't like that. Not when you're doing this in here. Now, don't give yourself permission to...wait. Hold up.

Soon, Naruto looks up at the chandelier to see a hook holding it up and the chain linked to it. He pulled on it twice as the hook snapped off and he was being lowered quickly as Hanabi was about to kiss Konohamaru on the lips.

Konohamaru: Oh. No, no, no, no. NO!

Soon, Naruto landed which pushed Konohamaru aside and off the pile of gold. as the jinchuriki stood up while the helmet piece covering the bottom half of his face was up, Hanabi ended up kissing Naruto smack on the lips before she opened her eyes and got angry while her eyes started to change into dragon eyes and growled before she morphed into her dragon form and roared fiercely. However, Naruto released his hold on the chain as the chandelier fell on her neck, acting as a collar or a girl's choker. As Naruto and Konohamaru ran for it, Hanabi spat some flames at the boys but missed as Naruto grabbed Konohamaru and carried him before grabbing Hinata when he ran to her.

Konohamaru: Hi princess!

Hinata: You brought a kid with you?

Naruto: Yeah, he just tagged along actually!

Soon, they came to a slide as Naruto stopped before looking back to see the dragon closing in on them quickly. Then, Naruto slid down the slide before a bump appeared and let's just say that Naruto got hit where men are sensitive in. After jumping off, Naruto groaned for a bit before he continued to run with the dragon right behind him. They were running in zig-zags for a while before they ran into each other and Naruto ran the other way to escape the dragon's flames and placed down Hinata and Konohamaru.

Naruto: Ok you 2, head for the exit.

As Hinata and Konohamaru ran for the exit, Naruto grabbed a sword that was on the ground.

Naruto: I'll take care of the dragon.

Then, Naruto sticks the sword in between 2 overlapping chains before he made a run for it as well. Then, Hanabi saw him running as she tried to raost him again.

Naruto: (in slow-mo) RUN!

The trio made a mad run as they tried to outrun the flames which got on the bridge. It snapped as they grabbed on the boards as it swung to the other side. Konohamaru lost his grip and fell but Naruto caught him by the sweater as Konohamaru gasped in terror to see Hanabi roar and fly towards them. Hinata shrieked in terror as the dragon closed in, but due to the sword in the chains, Hanabi was jerked back as she flew back to the edge. While Naruto and Hinata stared, Konohamaru just fainted as Naruto and Hinata started to climb up. Hanabi let out her dragon roar before she morphed into her human form and started to whimper.

Hanabi: (sobbing) Please come back.

**Read and review this one. PLLEEAASSEE!**


	10. The Truth and Camping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**The Truth and Camping Out**

The trio slides down the side of the volcano, Hanabi cried in sorrow. Hinata was the first one to make it down.

Hinata: You did it! You've rescued me. (while Konohamaru slid down) You're amazing. You're unstoppable. You're...

Soon, Naruto was the last one to slide down as a piece of his armor fell off when he tripped on a rock.

Hinata: ...slightly uncoordinated, I'll admit but, for someone so brave...and so kind, I'm eternally in your debt.

Konohamaru cleared his throat as if someone forgot about him.

Hinata: And where would a brave knight be without his noble partner.

Konohamaru: Oh all right. I hope you heard that she called me your noble partner. She thinks I'm a paladin.

Hinata chuckles while Naruto rolls his eyes.

Hinata: The battle is won. May remove your helmet, Sir Knight.

Naruto: Uh...I'm not gonna do that.

Hinata: Why not?

Naruto: I...I have a bald spot!

Hinata: Please. (places her hands behind her back) I must look at the face of my hero.

Naruto: Oh trust me. You don't want to.

Hinata: But, how will you kiss me?

Naruto: (shooting his eyes open) What? That wasn't in the job description.

Konohamaru: Maybe it's a perk.

Hinata: No, it's destiny. Come on, you should know how it goes. (as Naruto shrugged to Konohamaru behind her back) A princess, locked in a tower, guarded by a dragon, is rescued by a heroic knight. And then, they share true love's first kiss.

Konohamaru: Wait, hold up one second, you think that Naruto is your true love?

Hinata: Well...yes.

Naruto and Konohamaru look at each other for one minute before they started laughing while Konohamaru was on his back before they started to slowly calm down.

Hinata: I don't anything funny about this.

Naruto: Look, let's just say, I'm not your type, ok?

Hinata: Yes, you are. You're my rescuer! Now...Now remove your helmet.

Naruto: Look, I really think it's a bad idea.

Hinata: Just take off the helmet.

Naruto: I'm not gonna do it!

Hinata: Take. It. Off!

Naruto: NO!

Hinata: NNOOWW!

Naruto: (sarcastically) All right! Easy! As you command, your highness.

Soon, Naruto took off his helmet as Hinata watched in excitement before her eyes widened a bit befoer Naruto grinned.

Hinata: You're a...a jinchuriki.

Naruto looked at her for one minute before he smiled slightly.

Naruto: Oh, were you expecting Prince Charming?

Hinata: Well...yes, actually. No, this is all wrong! You're not supposed to be a jinchuriki!

Naruto: (taking off a shoulder pad) Look, I was sent to rescue you by Lord Sai, okay. He's the one who wants to marry you.

Hinata: Well then, why didn't HE come rescue me?

Naruto paused for a second and realized he didn't have an answer for that one.

Naruto: Good question. You should ask him that when we get there.

Soon, Naruto started to take off the armor while Hinata continued to rant on.

Hinata: But I have to be rescued by my true love. Not buy some jinchuriki and...his friend.

Konohamaru: Well, so much for noble paladin.

Naruto: (tossing away a gauntlet) Look, princess you're not making my job any easier.

Hinata: (crossing her arms) Too bad, cause your job is not my problem. (sitting down) You can tell "Lord Sai" that if he wants to rescue me, properly, I'll be waiting for him. Right. Here.

Naruto: Hey! (walking up to Hinata) I'm nobody's little messenger boy, ok? (glares at Hinata) I'm a delivery boy.

Hinata: Don't even try it buster!

Soon, Naruto slung Hinata over his shoulder.

Hinata: HEY! Put me down.

Naruto: (walking) You coming Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: Yep. Right behind ya boss.

Hinata: Put me down or you're gonna get it good! This is not dignified, put me down!

Hinata smacks Naruto in the back of the head before throwing a tantrum while struggling to get him to let her go.

* * *

It was close to sundown but the sun was still above the horizon as Konohamaru kept on asking Hinata questions as the girl was still being carried by Naruto.

Konohamaru: Ok. Here's another question: Say there's a woman who digs you, but you don't have mutual feelings for her. Now how do you let down real easy so her feelings ain't hurt, but you don't get roasted to a crisp? How do you do that?

Hinata: Just tell that she's not your true love. Everyone knows what when you find your...

Naruto suddenly shakes Hinata to make her stop.

Hinata: Hey! (sighs) The sooner we get to the Foundation, the better!

Konohamaru: Oh yeah. You're gonna love it there princess. It's beautiful.

Hinata: And what of my husband-to-be, Lord Sai, what's he like?

Naruto: Well, let me simplify it for you princess.

Suddenly, Naruto roughly puts down Hinata as he walked to a nearby lake.

Naruto: Men of Sai stats are in..."short" supply.

Naruto just chuckles as Konohamaru joined in.

Konohamaru: No Naruto. I think there are those who think..."little" of him.

Naruto and Konohamaru laugh as Naruto finished washing his face while Hinata didn't even chuckle one bit.

Hinata: Stop it. Knock it you 2. You know, you're just jealous because you can never measure to a great ruler like Lord Sai.

Naruto: Yeah, perhaps you're right. I'll let you do the..."measuring" when you see him tomorrow.

Hinata: Tomorrow?

Hinata started to get scared as she saw the sun setting very slowly before turning back.

Hinata: It'll take that long? Shouldn't we stop and make camp?

Naruto: Nope. That'll take longer. (walks off) We can keep going.

Hinata: But there's...robbers in the woods.

Konohamaru: Whoa! Time out, boss! That definitely doesn't sound good.

Naruto: Oh please. I'm scarier than anything we're gonna see in this forest.

Soon, Hinata got in front of Naruto and Konohamaru as they were about to walk.

Hinata: I need to find somewhere to camp, **NOW!**

Hinata's yell was enough to make Naruto and Konohamaru lean back in slight fear while birds flew off in fright.

**Read and review this chapter. Sorry about the long wait folks.**


	11. Camping part 2, and the Robber

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Camping part 2 and The Robber**

Soon, in the mountains, Naruto and Konohamaru found a cave as Naruto pushed the heavy stone aside to reveal the opening.

Naruto: Hey, how about this?

Konohamaru: Naruto. We can do better than that! I don't even think this even fit for a princess.

Hinata saw the sun setting further down as she started to panic

Hinata: No, no. It's fine. It just needs a few homey touches.

Naruto: "Homey touches"? Like what?

Then, Konohamaru and Naruto heard the sound of bark being ripped from a tree with ease.

Hinata: A door. (walking to get inside the cave) Well boys, good night.

Soon, Hinata wedged the bark piece to the opening to block the entrance.

Konohamaru: Hey uh, you want me to come in there and read you a bedtime story, cause I will.

Hinata: I SAID GOOD NIGHT!

Soon, Naruto got sick of Hinata yelling all the time as he got an idea while grinning and tried to move the heavy stone...back in front of the cave to seal in Hinata, literally.

Konohamaru: Naruto, what are you doing?

Naruto stopped while chuckling at his own joke.

Naruto: I just...you know...Oh come on, I was just messing around!

Naruto walks away while Konohamaru shook his head.

* * *

Soon, by nightfall the 2 boys were looking at the sky while Naruto pointed out the star constellations.

Naruto: And that one, that's Kakashi Hatake: the only one who can copy another's ninjutsu with his Sharringan.

Konohamaru: Right. Hey can you tell my future from these starts?

Naruto: Konohamaru, stars don't tell the future, they tells stories.

Soon, Naruto points at another star constellation.

Naruto: Look, there's Choji the flatulent. (chuckles) You can guess what he's famous for.

Naruto slightly laughs while Konohamaru raised an eyebrow.

Konohamaru: Ok, I know you're making this up.

Naruto: No! (points) Look, there he is. And there's the group of thieves running from his stench.

Konohamaru: Dude, there nothing but a bunch of little dots.

Naruto: Konohamaru, sometimes things aren't always what they seem, get it?

Konohamaru was confused as Naruto decided to lie down on his back.

Naruto: Forget it.

Konohamaru yawns before...

Konohamaru: Hey Naruto...what are we gonna do when we get our forest anyway?

Naruto: Wait. "Our" forest?

Konohamaru: You know, when we're through rescuing the princess and what not?

Naruto: "We"? Look kid, there's no "we", there's no "our". There's just me and my forest; and the first thing I'm gonna do is build a 10 foot wall around my land.

Soon, Naruto turns to lay down on his left side while Konohamaru stood up and looked at him heartbroken.

Konohamaru: You cut me deep Naruto; you cut me real deep just now. However, you know what I think, I think this whole wall thing is just a way to keep somebody out.

Naruto: (sarcastically) No. You think?

Soon, Naruto turns to his right side with a frown while Konohamaru tried to talk to him.

Konohamaru: Are you hiding something?

Naruto: Never mind, kid.

Konohamaru: Oh, this is another one of them "onion things", isn't it?

Naruto: No, this is one of those, "drop it and leave it be" things!

Konohamaru: Why don't you want to talk about it?

Naruto: Why the hell did you bring this subject up?

Soon, Naruto turns around again while Konohamaru moves to face him.

Konohamaru: Well, why are you blocking?

Naruto: I'm not blocking.

Konohamaru: Yes you are.

Naruto: Kid, I'm warning ya!

Konohamaru: Who are you keeping out, Naruto? Just tell me, who?

Soon, Naruto lost his temper as he really got angry while his eyes started to turn red with slit-like pupils.

Naruto: **EVERYONE, ALL RIGHT?**

Konohamaru was silent for a solid minute, before speaking up.

Konohamaru: (smiling) Now, we're getting somewhere.

Naruto: Lord have mercy with you!

Soon, Naruto walks away to the edge of the cliff while Konohamaru only took a few steps forward. However, nobody knew that Hinata opened the door slightly as she listened in on the boys' conversation.

Konohamaru: What the hell is your problem Naruto, what do you have against the whole world anyway, huh?

Naruto: (sitting down) Listen, I'm not the one with the problem, ok? It's the whole damn world that has a problem with me. People take one look at me and go, "AAHH! Help! Run! A stupid, ugly, Nine-Tailed Fox jinchuriki!". (sighs) They judge me before they even get to know me. That's why I'm better off alone.

Soon, Hinata suddenly felt bad on how she treated Naruto when he rescued her from her prison. Soon, she came up with an idea on how to make it up to him as she silently closed the door to get some sleep while Konohamaru sat next to his friend.

Konohamaru: You know what? When we met, I didn't think you were just a stupid, ugly, jinchuriki.

Naruto: Yeah I know.

Konohamaru: So, um...are there any kid ninjas up there?

Naruto: Well, there's...Gabby. (glancing at Konohamaru) The small, and annoying.

Konohamaru: Ok, I see another one; a big shiny one right there, right?

Naruto: That's the moon.

Konohamaru: Oh.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Foundation..._

Lord Sai was in his own bed as he was viewing images of Hinata looking out the window.

Lord Sai: Again. Show me again.

Karen the Computer: My time is up and I need my rest.

Lord Sai: Would you like to get reduced to a pile of scrap?

Soon, Karen the computer sighs and rewound the image to the beginning.

Lord Sai: Ah...perfect.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up and came out of her cave and saw that Naruto and Konohamaru were still asleep as she wandered into the woods and saw a Barn Swallow in her nest as she started to sing. The Barn Swallow sang along with her as it was going good. However, when Hinata used a high-pitched tone, it started to expand before it popped which startled Hinata to stop as she looked to see the Barn Swallow's legs on the branch before she sees the eggs in the nest and took them back to the camp. As she was cooking them, the smell slowly woke up Naruto as he saw her cooking while Konohamaru started to talk in his sleep.

Konohamaru: Yeah, you know I like it like that.

Naruto: (shaking Konohamaru awake) Konohamaru, wake up.

Konohamaru: Huh? What?

Naruto: Wake up.

Soon, Konohamaru yawns as he fully woke up/

Hinata: Morning. Um...how do you like your eggs?

Konohamaru: Well, good morning Hinata!

Naruto: What's all this about?

Hinata: Well, we kind of got off to a bad start yesterday and...I want to make it up to you. (stands up with the stone plate full of eggs) I mean after all, you did rescue me.

Soon, she places the plate in front of Konohamaru and Naruto. While Konohamaru sniffed the eggs, Naruto just scratched his head.

Naruto: Well...thanks.

Hinata: Eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us.

Konohamaru and Naruto were confused and suspicious of Hinata's sudden behavior change.

* * *

In the woods, while the trio were walking, Naruto suddenly let out a huge burp.

Konohamaru: Naruto!

Naruto: What? It's a compliment: Better out than in, I always say.

Naruto laughs while Konohamaru shakes his head.

Konohamaru: That's no way to behave in front of a princess.

Soon, Hinata let's out a belch that rivals Naruto's.

Hinata: Thanks.

Konohamaru: She's as nasty as you are.

Naruto: You know, you're not exactly what I expected.

Hinata: Well, maybe you shouldn't jusdge people before you get to know them.

Naruto was surprised that she said that to him. In fact, too surprised. While Hinata was walking while singing, out of nowhere, someone snatched Hinata in an instant while swinging to a nearby tree.

Naruto: Princess!

Hinata looked up to see her captor, he was a Cajun with red hair, red on black eyes, while he was wearing a black body suit, some gray boots and had a trench coat. this guy's name was Gambit.

Hinata: Hey! What are you doing?

Gambit: Be still mon cherie. For I am your savior and I just saved from this freaky...

Soon, Gambit kissed the back of Hinata's hand.

Gambit: ...Beast.

Soon, Naruto and Konohamaru caught to the thief.

Naruto: Hey! That's my princess. Go find your own bub!

Gambit: Please. Creature! Can't you see I'm a little...BUSY here?

Soon, Hinata had enough as she pushed Gambit to get his attention.

Hinata: Look pal! I don't know who or what you are!

Gambit: Oh! How rude of moi. Please let moi introduce myself. Oh Thieves!

Soon, 5 thieves came out of the bushes.

Thieves: **Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo!**

Gambit: **I steal from the rich and give to the team.**

Thief: **Takes a small percentage.**

Gambit: **But I'm not petty. I rescue pretty damsels. Man, I'm good!**

Thieves: **What a guy!**

Gambit: **Ha Ha!**

Thieves: **Remy LaBeau!**

Gambit: **Break it down!**

Soon, the thieves and Gambit start doing a little dance before singing again.

Gambit:** I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid**

Thieves: **What he's basically saying is he likes to be-**

Gambit: **Paid  
So, when a freak's in the bush  
Grabs a girl by the tush  
That's bad**

Thieves: **That's bad, that's bad, that's bad, that's bad**

Gambit: **When a beauty's with a beast  
It makes me awfully mad**

Thieves:** He's mad  
He's really, really mad**

Gambit: **I'll take my blade and ram it through you heart  
Keep you eyes on me, guys, 'cause I'm about to start...**

Suddenly, Hinata popped out of nowhere and kicked Gambit into a stone which knocked him out cold when his head struck while she landed onto the ground which startled the thieves, Naruto, and Konohamaru.

Hinata: Damn, that was annoying.

Thief: Why you little...!

Soon, the thief aimed an arrow at Hinata who dodged when it was fired. The arrow was heading straight for Konohamaru but Naruto got him out of the way in time as the arrow bounced off the tree trunk that was behind them as Hinata started to kick each of the thieves' asses one at a time. Then, the final thief was charging at her before she span around and kicked him right across the jaw. Then, Hinata started walking over the fallen thieves to the boys who were shocked at what they saw, as she stepped on one of them.

Hinata: Shall we?

Naruto: Hold the phone. (drops Konohamaru into a pile of leaves)

**Read and review this chapter.**


	12. My Beloved Jinchuriki and Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**My Beloved Jinchuriki and Me**

Naruto caught up to Hinata, obviously shocked and surprised on what she did to the thieves.

Naruto: Hold up, now. Where did that come from?

Hinata: What?

Naruto: That. Back there, that was amazing! Where did you learn that?

Hinata smiled at Naruto's compliment on how well she fought.

Hinata: Well, when one lives alone, he or she has to learn these things in case there's a...

Then, Hinata notices something on Naruto.

Hinata: There's an arrow in your butt.

Naruto: What? (turns slightly to see the arrow) Oh, would you look at that.

Hinata: Oh no. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry.

Konohamaru caught up as he heard Hinata say that.

Konohamaru: Why, what's wrong?

Hinata: Naruto's hurt.

Konohamaru started to panic.

Konohamaru: Naruto's hurt? He's hurt? Oh no, Naruto's gonna die!

Naruto: Konohamaru, I'm okay.

Konohamaru: You can't do this to me Naruto. I'm too young for you to die. Keep your legs elevated, turn your head and cough.

Naruto just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Konohamaru: Does anyone know the heimlich?

Hinata: (pulling Konohamaru's scarf) Konohamaru! Calm down. If you want to help Naruto, run into the woods and find me a red flower with blue thorns.

Konohamaru: Red flower, blue thorns. Okay I'm on it.

As Konohamaru ran a few steps while repeating the details of the flower, he turns around to stop.

Konohamaru: Don't die Naruto. If you see a long tunnel, stay away from the light!

Naruto and Hinata: KONOHAMARU!

Konohamaru: Oh yes! Right!

Then, Konohamaru ran off while repeating the details of the flower Hinata requested.

Naruto: What are the flowers for?

Hinata: For getting rid of Konohamaru.

Naruto: Ah.

Soon, Hinata focused on the arrow as she reached for it.

Hinata: Now, hold still and I'll yank this thing out.

Naruto: OW! Hey! Easy with the yanking!

Hinata: I'm sorry, but it has to come out.

Naruto: No, no! It's tender.

Hinata: Come on.

Naruto: What you're doing is the opposite of helping.

Hinata: Don't move!

Naruto: Look, time out!

Hinata: Would you...? (removes Naruto's hand off of her face) Ok. What do you propose we do?

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the pair, Knonohamaru was still repeating the details on the flower Hinata told him to look for. What he didn't realize is that the flowers were right in front of him.

Konohamaru: This would be so much easier if I knew what shape they have. Red flower blue thorns, red flower blue thorns.

Soon, Konohamaru heard a loud yell from a distance.

Konohamaru: Hold on Naruto. I'm coming!

Then, Konohamaru takes a few flowers in one tug and runs back to the pair.

* * *

Back to where Naruto and Hinata were, Hinata was trying to yank the arrow out of Naruto.

Naruto: OUCH! Not good.

Hinata: Ok. It's almost over. I can see the head.

Suddenly, Naruto jerked as he and Hinata found themselves in an awkward position since Hinata was on top of Naruto before they heard a certain boy clearing his throat.

Konohamaru: Ahem!

The two were suddenly embarrassed while Konohamaru was walking.

Naruto: Nothing happened! (pushes Hinata off) We were just uh...

Konohamaru: Look, if you want to be alone, all you had to do was ask, ok?

Naruto: Oh please! That's the last thing on my mind, the princess here was just...

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp pain before looking back to see Hinata with the arrow finally taken out of him.

Naruto: (groaning) Ow!

Konohamaru: Hey what's that? Is that...is that blood?

Soon, Konohamaru faints while Hinata checks before looking at Naruto who was shaking his head in annoyance before slinging Konohamaru's unconscious body over his shoulder.

* * *

Soon, the trio continues their journey to the Foundation as they came up to a river before Naruto goes up a tree so he can lower it down for Hinata to cross.

**My beloved monster and me  
We go everywherre together  
**

Soon, Hinata and Konohamaru start crossing the tree bridge as Hinata made it to the other side as she accidentally placed her hand on Naruto's back and smiled. Naruto's mind entered a trance-like state before getting off of the tree which catapulted Konohamaru back to the other side.

**Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves  
Gets us through all kinds of weather**

While they were still walking, Hinata noticed that Naruto was trying to swat away some flies in irritation before she noticed a spider web with a spider on it before taking the branches that were supporting it and started to catch the swarm of flies. When she was done, Hinata wrapped the spider web up like cotton candy before she hands it to Naruto who kindly took it from her in a gentle way and took a bite.

**She will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean**

Then, Naruto caught a frog as he blew air into it which inflated the poor amphibian like a balloon and kindly gives it to Hinata. However, Hinata catches a snake, blows air into it, and then twists it around to make it into a balloon dog before giving it to Naruto. As they were walking through the prairie, Hinata playfully pushed Naruto slightly as Naruto returned the favor. Soon, Hinata slightly harder and finally, Naruto pushed Hinata playfully into the bushes as Hinata started to chase Naruto through the field while they let go of their balloons, as they laughed through the whole event.

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la.  
La, la, la, la, la, la**

**Read and review this chapter. And sorry for the long delays.**


	13. Hinata's Terrifying Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Hinata's Terrifying Secret**

Soon, the trio reached to the top of the hill to see that they are almost there to their destination.

Naruto: Well, there it is princess. Your future awaits you.

Hinata: That's the Foundation?

Konohamaru: Yeppers. You know Naruto thinks that Sai must be compensating for something, which I think he means he really...

Suddenly, Naruto stomps on Konohamaru's foot which caused the boy to yelp in pain.

Naruto: I...I guess we better move on. (walks off)

Hinata: Sure, but Naruto...

Naruto stops walking after hearing Hinata say his name.

Hinata: Um...(sees Konohamaru get up) I'm worried about Konohamaru!

Naruto: What?

Hinata: I mean, look at him. He doesn't look so good.

Konohamaru: Oh come on! I'm fine.

Hinata: Well, that's what they always say! Then, next thing you know, you're on your back.

Konohamaru was suspicious as he raised an eyebrow.

Hinata: Dead.

Naruto saw what was going on and decided to join in.

Naruto: You know, she's right. You look awful. Do you want to sit down?

Hinata: Actually, I'll make you some tea.

Konohamaru: Well, I don't want to say anything, but...I've got this twinge on my neck and when I turn my head like this, look.

Soon, Konohamaru turned his head sideways while making a cracking sound before it remained in that position.

Konohamaru: Ow! See?

Naruto: WHo's hungry? I'll find us some dinner.

Hinata: I'll get the firewood.

Soon, the 2 left to do their share, leaving Konohamaru behind.

Konohamaru: Hey, where are you going? Oh man, I can't feel my toes. (looks down at his feet) I can't see me toes! (plops to sit on the ground) I think I need a hug.

* * *

Later on, naruto and Hinata were enjoying their dinner.

Hinata: (with her mouth full) Mmm. This is good; this is really good. What is it?

Naruto: A turtle dove: rotisserie style.

Soon, Naruto was finished cooking his food before taking a seat next to Hinata.

Hinata: No kidding. Wow, this is delicious.

Naruto: Well, there also great in stews. (as hinata takes a bite) Now, I don't mean to brag, but I make a mean turtle dove stew.

As Naruto took a bite of his dinner, he and Hinata glanced at the castle far away from them as they also saw Konohamaru eating some strawberries.

Hinata: I guess I'll be dining a lot differently tomorrow.

Naruto: Maybe you can come visit me in my forest some time. I'll cook all kinds of stuff for you: turtle soup, porcupine tartare, you name it.

Hinata smiled at Naruto's offer.

Hinata: I like that.

Naruto swallowed the cooked bird that was in his mouth before he chuckled. Soon, he had a strange feeling in him as Naruto started to speak again.

Naruto: Um...princess?

Hinata: Yes...Naruto.

Naruto: I um...I was wondering. Are you...?

Naruto didn't have the courage to ask Hinata his question and instead, he changed the subject.

Naruto: Are you gonna eat that?

Soon, Naruto and Hinata grabbed the cooked turtle dove but ended up holding hands instead. As they were lost in each other's eyes, they slowly leaned forward, ready to share a kiss...until a certain kid popped out of nowhere, startling them.

Konohamaru: Damn, ain't this romantic? (looks at the setting sun) Just look at that sunset.

Hinata suddenly became terrified after hearing Konohamaru say the word.

Hinata: SUNSET? (gets up) Oh no! I mean...it's late. It's very late.

Naruto: What?

Konohamaru: Wait a minute, I see what's going here...

Hinata was scared to death waiting for Konohamaru to answer, thinking that he somehow knows about her secret.

Konohamaru: You're afraid of the dark ain't ya?

Hinata: Yes. Yes, that's it! I'm terrified. You know, I better go inside.

While Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as she walked away...

Konohamaru: There's nothing to be embarrassed about princess. I used to be afraid of the dark too. Until...Hey no wait! I'm still afraid of the dark.

Naruto just shook his head in annoyance as he saw Hinata about to get inside.

Hinata: Good night.

Naruto: Good night.

As Hinata looked back for the last time and smiled at Naruto before going inside the windmill, Konohamaru saw this as he had an idea of what he thought was happening.

Konohamaru: (slyly) Well, now I see what's really going on here.

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Konohamaru: Hey, I may be a kid, but I've hung out with you guys long enough and I know you 2 are digging on each other; I can feel it.

Naruto: You're crazy! I'm just bringing her to Sai.

While Naruto was using a stick to rearrange the firewood, Konohamaru continued babbling.

Konohamaru: Oh come on Naruto! Wake up and smell the pheromones. Just go over there and tell her how you feel.

Naruto suddenly stood up as he was about to say something before he paused for a second until...

Naruto: There's nothing to tell. Besides, even if I did tell her that...well, you know. I'm not saying I do, cause I don't. She's a princess and I'm...

Konohamaru: A jinchuriki?

Naruto: (tossing the stick aside) Yeah. A jinchuriki.

Soon, Naruto walks away.

Konohamaru: Hey, where are you going?

Naruto: To get...(kicks a rock) more firewood.

Konohamaru could tell Naruto was lying since there was a huge pile of firewood sitting in the field before he sees the jinchuriki sit on one part of the field and stare at the castle and the sunflower patch as the sun went down and the day turned to night.

* * *

Later that night, Konohamaru entered the windmill to check up on Hinata, but found it empty.

Konohamaru: Princess? Princess Hinata?

Konohamaru looked around since he could barely see inside with the candles lit up.

Konohamaru: Princess, where are you?

However, he heard the birds flapping their wings as they were flying away before the kid continued to look around. However, he didn't realized that he was being watched.

Konohamaru: Princess?

Soon, the strange and mysterious figure climbed up a ladder while keeping eyes on Konohamaru. Suddenly, Konohamaru got spooked by a wood plank creaking.

Konohamaru: It's very spooky in here and I ain't playing no games.

As the figure kept watch, it tried to creep away but the floor below her feet caved in as she fell onto a pile of sand bags while the wood fell everywhere except on her. Konohamaru was startled as he saw the figure emerge; she had black hair and her eyes were silver but had a slit for pupils. the figure was Hinata, but she was a jinchuriki.

Konohamaru: AAAAHHHH!

Hinata: No no!

Konohamaru: Help!

Hinata: Shhhh!

Konohamaru: Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!

Hinata: No, it's ok.

Konohamaru: What have you done with the princess?

Hinata: Konohamaru, I'm the princess. (as Konohamaru slightly screamed) It's me...in this body.

Konohamaru: Oh my God! You ate the princess!

Soon, Konohamaru was yelling at Hinata's stomach.

Konohamaru: Can you hear me?

Hinata: Konohamaru!

Konohamaru: Listen, keep...breathing!

Hinata: No!

Konohamaru: I'll get you out of there! Naruto! Naruto!

Soon, Hinata covered Konohamaru's mouth to silence him while he tried to call Naruto.

Hinata: This is me.

Soon, Konohamaru started to calm down as he recognized something familiar as she released her hold.

Konohamaru: Princess? What happened to you? You're a...er...different?

Hinata: I'm ugly, ok?

Konohamaru: Well, yeah! Was it something that you ate because I told Naruto that those doves were a bad idea. Watch what you eat as they say now!

Hinata: No! I've been this way as long as I can remember.

Konohamaru: What do you mean? I've never seen you like this before.

Hinata: It only happens when the sun goes down. (looks at her reflection in a well full of water) By night one way, by day another. You shall be the norm...Until you find true love's first kiss...then take love's true form.

Konohamaru: Aw that's beautiful. I didn't know you wrote poetry.

Hinata: It's a curse! (sighs) When I was a little girl, a demon casted a curse on me.

Konohamaru was shocked to hear that Hinata was cursed.

Hinata: Every night, I become this: (looks at her reflection) this horrible, ugly monster!

Hinata slaps the water as it splattered everywhere and some of it got on Konohamaru.

Hinata: I was placed in a tower to await the day my true love would rescue me. (sits on a bench) That's why I have to marry Lord Sai tomorrow before the sun sets and he sees me...(sobs) like this.

Hinata was on the verge of crying as she tried to hold back before Konohamaru decided to comfort her.

Konohamaru: All right! All right! Calm down, look it's not that bad. You're not that ugly. Wait, ok, you may be ugly, (sits next to Hinata) but you only look like this at night. Naruto's ugly 24/7.

Hinata: But Konohamaru, I'm a princess and this is not how a princess is meant to look.

Hinata continued to sob as her hands covered her face.

Konohamaru: Princess, how about if you don't marry Sai?

Hinata: I have to. Only my true love's kiss can break the spell.

Konohamaru: But you know um...you're kind of a jinchuriki, and Naruto...well, you 2 have a lot in common.

Hinata: Naruto?

**Read and review this chapter. Please.**


	14. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**The Proposal**

While all of this was going on, Naruto was on his way to the windmill with a sunflower in his hand.

Naruto: Princess, uh...how's it going first of all? Good? Um...good for me too; I'm okay. I saw this flower and thought of you because it's pretty. And...well, I don't really like it, but I thought you might you like it because you're pretty. But I like you anyway. I...uh...(sighs) I'm in trouble. Okay, here we go.

Naruto braced himself as he climed up the stairs to the door of the windmill. As he was about to knock on the door, he hears Hinata talking.

Hinata: I mean, come on. Who would ever love a beast so hideous and terrifying? A princess and terrifying don't go together, that's why I can't stay here with Naruto. The only way to live happily ever after is to marry my true love. Don't you get it Konohamaru, it's the just the way things are.

All the while, Naruto was leaning on the wall of the windmill with a broken heart while he listened to the whole conversation before he decided to get Lord Sai earlier than expected as he tossed the flower onto the ground in anger and walked off.

* * *

Inside the windmill...

Hinata: It's the only way to break the spell.

Konohamaru: (standing up) Well, the least you can do is tell Naruto the truth.

Hinata: No! You can't breathe the word; no one must ever know.

Konohamaru: What's the point of being able to talk if you keep secrets all the time?

Hinata: Promise you won't tell. Promise!

Konohamaru: All right, fine. I won't tell him, but you should.

Soon, Konohamaru exits the windmill as he continued to babble.

Konohamaru: When this all over, I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. Look at my twitching!

Soon, as Hinata peeked out the door, she sees the sunflower on the floor and picks it up before going back inside while Konohamaru fell asleep next to the fire.

* * *

The next morning while Konohamaru was still sleeping, Hinata was busy plucking the petals of the sunflower.

Hinata: I tell him...I tell him not.

Soon, she was down to 3 petals as she plucked them one by one.

Hinata: I tell him...I tell him not...

Then, Hinata was on the last petal as she stood up with enthusiasm.

Hinata: I tell him.

Soon, Hinata exited the windmill thinking that Naruto was still at the camp site.

Hinata: Naruto! Naruto, there's something I want to...

However, Hinata found out that Naruto was nowhere in sight as she looked to her right to see the sun rising. As the sun's ray shone on her, there was a gust of wind blowing gently as she changed back from a jinchuriki to a human. Then, Hinata sees Naruto walking back to the windmill with an extremely upset and angered look.

Hinata: Naruto...(notices Naruto's look as she placed a hand on his shoulder) Are you all right?

Naruto: (shrugs Hinata's hand off) Perfect! Never been better.

Hinata: I...(sighs) there's something I need to tell you.

Naruto: (interrupting) You don't need to tell me anything princess! I heard enough last night.

Hinata: You've heard what I said?

Naruto: (sitting down) Every word.

Hinata: I thought you'd understand?

Naruto: Oh I understand! Like you said, "who could love a hideous, terrifying beast"?

Hinata was shocked to find out that Naruto heard that.

Hinata: But I thought that wouldn't matter to you?

Naruto: Well, guess what; it does!

Soon, the heard the sounds of horses and famfare approaching.

Naruto: Ah! Perfect timing. Princess, I've brought you a little something.

Soon, Dr. Eggman, his bots, and on top of the horse's saddle was Lord Sai who was using iron pants to make himself look taller.

Soon, Konohamaru woke up from the trumpet sounds with a yawn.

Konohamaru: What'd I miss?

Soon, a Sentinel robot looked down on him as Konohamaru mumbled something while slinking away.

Sai: Princess...Hinata.

Naruto: As promised. (stands up) Now hand it over.

Sai: Very well jinchuriki. (as Naruto approaches Eggman) The deed to your forest; cleared out as agreed. (while Naruto snatches the scroll from Eggman's hand and walks off) Take it and go, before I change my mind.

Soon, Sai's attention was on Hinata.

Sai: Forgive me princess for startling you, but you've startled me. For I've never seen such a radiant beauty before. I...am Lord Sai.

Hinata: Lord Sai? Oh...no. No. (as Sai snapped his fingers) Forgive me my lord for I was bidding a short...

Soon, Hinata sees Lord Sai get lifted out of the iron pants by a Sentinel before it lowered him to the ground as she realized that Naruto and Konohamaru weren't lying about Sai being tiny.

Hinata:...Farewell.

Sai: Oh, that is so sweet. You don't have to raise good manners on the jinchuriki. (chuckles before looking back at Naruto with a glare) It's not like it has any feelings.

Hinata: No, you're right. It doesn't.

Sai: Princess Hinata; Beautiful, fair, flawless Hinata. I ask your hand in marriage.

Soon, as Sai got on one knee while holding Hinata's hand, it forced Hinata to lean forward.

Sai: Will you be the perfect bride, for the perfect groom?

Hinata looked up at Naruto who turned away heart broken while reading the scroll.

Hinata: Lord Sai, I accept. Nothing would...

Sai: Excellent! I'll start the plans. Come tomorrow we wed.

Hinata: No!

Suddenly, everyone stared at Hinata with a confused look.

Hinata: I mean, uh...why wait? Let's get married today, before sunset.

In anger, Naruto walked away.

Sai: Well, anxious are we? You're right; the sooner, the better. (snaps his fingers) There's much to do.

Soon, the Sentinel lifted Sai into his iron pants before it was about to help Hinata, but instead she hops on to the back of the horse.

Sai: There's a caterer, a cake, a band, and guests. Eggman! Round up some guests.

Soon, the group begins to take off back to the Foundation.

Hinata: Very well Jinchuriki.

Konohamaru: Hey Naruto! What are you doing? You're letting them get away.

Naruto: Yeah? So what!

Konohamaru: Naruto, there's you need to know about her. (catches up to Naruto) Look, I talked to her last night, she's...

Naruto: (interrupting) Yeah, I know you talked to her last night! You're great pals, aren't ya? Now if you 2 are such good friends, why don't follow HER home?

Konohamaru: (as Naruto walked away) But Naruto, I wanna go with you.

Naruto: Hey, I told you, didn't I; you're not coming home with me! I live alone! My forest! Me; nobody else understand? Nobody! Especially, useless, pathetic, annoying, ninja wanna-be kids!

Konohamaru: But, I thought...

Naruto: (walking away) Yeah! You know what? You've thought wrong!

Konohamaru: Naruto...

* * *

Soon, Naruto returns home as he saw what was left of the tents before walking to his house.

**I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, da ya**

As Konohamaru was walking, he looked back in sadness before continuing his walk. Back with Naruto, he steps on a shard of glass with his foot before he looks down to see his reflection on it.

**It goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift,  
The baffled kings composing hallelujah**

At the Foundation, Hinata was in a chamber as a maid was helping her into a white dress before she looks out the window while in the forest, Naruto was looking out the window in his home as well, before turning away and picked up an overturned chair as he looked at the table. He picked a sunflower that was lying on the table as he looked at it. The flower reminded him of Hinata and so, Naruto tossed it into the chimney.

**Baby, I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you**

Back at the castle, the maids were leaving Hinata alone as Hinata herself, looks at a mirror with sadness while placing down her white veil.

**I've never seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march**

Meanwhile, in another chamber, Sai was trying on a crown as he looked at a Sentinel robot who gave a thumbs up sign before he turned to Karen the computer who gave a nervous smile trying to agree.

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**

Hinata was looking at the cake decorations before she pushes the model of Sai to lower it down. Then, she turns around to see an empty suit of armor as it reminded her of Naruto.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

In the forest, Naruto was leaning back on the table as he stared at the chimney.

**And all I ever learned from love  
Is how to shoot at someone  
Who outdrew you**

Meanwhile at a lake, Konohamaru was staring at his reflection before he hears a girl sobbing. Looking to his left, he jumped back in fright as he saw the sorceress Hanabi in her human form as she was crying. Then, Konohamaru glances at the water before he approaches to comfort her. Hanabi sees him and smiles at him while she was embraced by Konohamaru.

**And it's not a cry you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Back in the forest, Naruto couldn't eat anything as he was sitting at a table. At the Foundation, Hinata tried to eat some soup but was unable to as she had her hands on her face and started crying, similar to Naruto who was crying as well in his home.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Please read and review this chapter.**


	15. Stop That Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Stop the Wedding!**

As Naruto was trying to forget about everything that happened but was unable to, he hears some noises outside his home. And so, he stepped out to see a familiar person building a wall.

Naruto: Konohamaru?

Konohamaru ignored Naruto as he continued to build the wall.

Naruto: What are you doing?

Konohamaru: I think of all people, you would recognize a wall when you see one.

Naruto: Well yeah, but the wall supposed to go around my forest, not through it.

Konohamaru: It is; around your half. See, (gesturing) that's your half and this is my half.

Naruto: Oh, your half? (smirks) Hmm.

Konohamaru: Yes, my half. I helped rescue the princess. I did half the work, I get half the booty. Now hand me that big ol'; the one that looks like your stupid head.

Angry at Konohamaru's insult, Naruto began dismantling the wall but Konohamaru stopped him from doing so.

Naruto: Back off!

Konohamaru: Hell no! YOU back off.

Naruto: This is MY forest!

Konohamaru: OUR forest.

Naruto: Let go Konohamaru!

Konohamaru: You let go.

Naruto: Stubborn jackass kid!

Konohamaru: Smelly ass jinchuriki!

In anger, Naruto let's go of the branch causing Konohamaru to fall.

Naruto: Fine then!

Soon, after shaking his head to come to his senses, Konohamaru sees Naruto walking away to his house.

Konohamaru: Hey! Come back here! I ain't done with you yet!

Naruto: Well, I'm done with you!

Konohamaru: Nah-uh! You know, you were always "me, me, me". Well, guess what? (gets in Naruto's way) Now it's my turn, so you just shut up and pay attention! (as Naruto tries to walk away) You are mean to me! You insult me, you don't appreciate anything that I do! You're always pushing me around, or pushing me away!

Naruto: Yeah? Well, if I treated you so bad, why the hell did you come back?

Konohamaru: Cause that's what friends do, they FORGIVE EACH OTHER!

Naruto: Oh, yeah. You know what Konohamaru, you're right. I forgive you...FOR STABBING ME IN THE DAMN BACK!

Naruto enters the outhouse and slams the door while Konohamaru let's a frustrated sigh.

Konohamaru: You're so wrapped up in layers, onion boy! You're afraid of your own damn feelings!

Naruto: (through the outhouse door) Go away.

Konohamaru: See! There you are, doing it again, just you did to Hinata, and all she ever did was like you; maybe even love you!

Naruto: Love me? She said I was ugly; a hideous monster! I heard the 2 of you talking last night!

Konohamaru: She wasn't talking about you. She was talking about...somebody else.

Confused at what he just heard, Naruto emerges from his outhouse.

Naruto: She wasn't talking about me? (closes the door) Well then who was she talking about?

Konohamaru: Hell no, I ain't saying anything. You don't want to listen to me, right? Right?

Naruto: Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: (turning away) No!

Naruto: Ok! Look, I'm sorry, all right?

Konohamaru looks at Naruto which said, "say it like you truly mean it", before turning away again.

Naruto: (sighs) I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big, stupid,...ugly jinchuriki. Can you forgive me?

Then, Konohamaru turns around with a smile since he now knows that Naruto is truly apologizing to him.

Konohamaru: Hey, that's what friends are for, right?

Naruto: Right. (holds out his hand) Friends?

Konohamaru: (shaking Naruto's hand) Friends.

Naruto: So, um...what did Hinata say about me?

Konohamaru: Why are ya asking me? Go ask her.

Then, Naruto remembered a small little detail that was going to happen.

Naruto: The wedding! We'll never make it in time.

Konohamaru: Never fear boss. Where there's a will, there's a way. And I have a way.

After Konohamaru whistles, Naruto looks up at the sky and was surprised to see the same dragon who was actually Hanabi in her dragon form.

Naruto: Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: I guess I have a way with girls, you know.

Naruto: (giving Konohamaru a noogie) Ah come here you.

Konohamaru: Hey come on! Nobody likes to kiss hair.

Soon, Naruto started to climb onto Hanabi's back since she was still in her dragon form.

Konohamaru: And hold on tight. I haven't had a chance to install the seatbelts yet.

Soon, the team started to be on their way to the church with only one mission: Stop the wedding.

* * *

At the Foundation, everyone (forcefully) were at the church as the bishop named Clockwork (Danny Phantom) was reading the Bible as the Sentinels were holding up the signs which read, "Remain silent".

Clockwork: People of the Foundation. We're gathered here today to bear witness...of our new king.

However, Hinata glanced at the sun setting very slowly as she got nervous.

Hinata: Excuse me. Uh...can we just skip ahead to the "I do's"?

Sai just chuckles before calming down.

Sai: Go on.

* * *

Outside where Egmman and his robot guards were, Hanabi lands as she startled the guards and the captain before they ran away while Hanabi morphed to her human form after Konohamaru and Naruto got off her back.

Konohamaru: Hey, go ahead and have some fun. If we need you, I'll whistle, ok?

Hanabi: (sweetly) Ok.

After Hanabi and Konohamaru share one kiss, the sorceress took off happily while morphing into a giant eagle, and started to pursue the bots. Meanwhile, Konohamaru caught up with Naruto who was about to barge into the church.

Konohamaru: Hey Naruto, wait! Look, you need to do this correctly.

Naruto: What are you saying?

Konohamaru: There's a line you gotta wait. The priest is gonna say, "speak now or forever hold you peace", and that's when you say, "I object".

Naruto: Quit wasting my time!

Soon, Konohamaru stopped Naruto again.

Konohamaru: Listen to me, boss. Look, you love this woman, right?

Naruto: Yes.

Konohamaru: You want to hold her?

Naruto: Yes.

Konohamaru: Please her?

Naruto: YES!

Konohamaru: **Then you gotta, gotta try a little tenderness!** Chick's dig that romantic crap!

(A/N: Oh Lord, Konohamaru sang again)

Naruto: Knock it off! When does this guy say the line?

Konohamaru: Uh...we gotta check it out.

* * *

Inside the church Clockwork was closing the wedding.

Clockwork: And so, by the power vested in me...

However, everyone was oblivious about Naruto and Konohamaru outside as Naruto kept tossing Konohamaru up to the window for the boy to see the activity for the jinchuriki.

Naruto: What do you see?

Konohamaru: (as Naruto caught him) The whole town's in there.

Clockwork: I now pronounce you man and wife.

Konohamaru: They're at the alter.

Clockwork: Speak now or forever hold your peace.

Konohamaru: Holy shit. He already said it.

Naruto: Aieee! Lord have mercy with you!

Soon, Naruto charged to the doors of the church as he forgot about Konohamaru, who fell on his back with a thud.

**Read and review this chapter. I'm sorry for the long delays everyone.**


	16. A Jinchuriki's Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**A Jinchuriki's Wedding**

As Hinata and Sai were about to kiss, Naruto bursts through the doors while everyone looked at the doors to see the jinchuriki barge in.

Naruto: I object!

Hinata: Naruto?

Clockwork just closes the Bible and slwoly slunk away out of fear.

Sai: (groaning) Now what the hell does he want?

While Naruto was slowing his advance to a walk when the audience was standing up in fear and gasping.

Naruto: Hi everyone. Having a good time out here. (rotating to walk backwards) I love the Foundation, very clean.

Hinata: What are you doing here?

Sai: Really, it's rude enough being alive when no one wants you around, but showing up uninvited to a wedding...

Sai didn't finish his sentence as Naruto interrupted him.

Naruto: Hinata, I need to talk to you.

Hinata: Oh now you want to talk? Well, it's too late for that so if you'll excuse me?

Hinata was about to kiss Sai, but Naruto pulled her back.

Naruto: But you can't marry him!

Hinata: And give me a reason why I shouldn't?

Naruto: Because he's just marrying you so he can be king.

Sai: That's a lie! Hinata, don't listen to him.

Naruto: Sai's not your true love.

Hinata: And what the hell do you know about true love?

Naruto: (feeling queasy) Well...I...uh...I mean...

Hinata was confused on what Naruto was trying to her but Sai automatically realized it.

Sai: Oh, this is ridiculous! The jinchuriki has fallen for the princess! Lord have mercy!

Soon, the Sentinel got out a sign that read "laugh" and that's what the crowd did while they made fun of Naruto who looked down in embarrassment. However, Hinata had a different reaction.

Hinata: Naruto, is this true?

Before Naruto could answer Hinata...

Sai: Who cares? It's outrageous! Hinata, my love we are one kiss away from our happily ever after. Now kiss me!

As Sai puckered up his lips, Hinata simply looks out the window to see the sun setting and knew what she had to do.

Hinata: "By night one way, by day another"...(walks backwards towards the window) I've wanted to show you before.

Soon, as both Naruto and Sai were confused on what she was doing, Hinata simply closed her eyes as a cloud surrounded her before it faded to reveal her as a jinchuriki. While the audience gasped, a girl named Zoey (from Left 4 Dead) gasped in horror before she fainted into the arms of Louis (also from Left 4 Dead). Meanwhile, Naruto was the only one surprised as he realized what Hinata and Konohamaru were talking about last night.

Naruto: Well, (smiles) that explains everything.

However, Sai had a different reaction.

Sai: UGH! It's disgusting! Guards! I order you to get them out of my sight. NOW!

As Hinata and Naruto tried to reach out for each other, they were pulled away by the Terminators (T-600s).

Sai: This marriage is binding! (puts on the crown) And that makes me king! See? See?

Meanwhile, in the crowd, a boy wearing a cap named Ellis, (from Left 4 Dead 2) nodded his head like a signal to 3 others named Coach, Rochelle, and Nick (also from Left 4 Dead 2) to gear up as the 4 got out a melee weapon which was an axe (held by Ellis), a frying pan (wielded by Nick), a metal-cutting chainsaw (used by Coach) and an iron bat (carried by Rochelle) before they started to assault the Terminators. Meanwhile, Hinata and Naruto were struggling to reach out for each other.

Hinata: Let go of me! Naruto!

Naruto: NO!

Sai: Don't just stand there you tin cans!

Naruto: (knocks away a T-600) Out of my fucking way! Hinata!

Soon, when another T-600 tried to grab Naruto, he knocked that one away into Ellis who chopped its head off before Naruto morphed into his one-tail form and started to knock away and tear apart the T-600s before the T-800s started to restrain him and tried to pull him away while the other T-800s tried to go for the 4 weapon-wielding group as the Terminators were reduced to scrap.

Sai: I shall have you punished and tortured so much, you'll beg for death to save you!

Hinata: No! NARUTO!

Sai: And as for you, (pulls out a kunai) my "wife"...!

Naruto: Hinata!

Sai: (pointing the kunai at Hinata's neck) I'll have you locked back in that tower, for all eternity!

Soon, Naruto managed to free an arm while knocking away a few T-800s and whistled.

Sai: I'm king! I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have...!

However, Hanabi in her dragon form, roared while crashing through the window as Sai cried out before Hanabi got him in her mouth and swallowed him whole as Konohamaru got to her head.

Konohamaru: All right! Nobody move! My lady sorceress is pretty pissed and I'm not afraid to take her leash off!

Soon, while the T-600s fled, the T-800s backed away after releasing Naruto and the other T-800s stopped fighting with Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, and Nick.

Konohamaru: You don't want to piss her off further!

Ellis: We're a right, DAMN good team!

Soon, the chaos started to calm down before Hanabi belched and the crown popped out of her mouth and onto the floor.

Konohamaru: Celebrity marraiges. They never last, right?

Soon, everyone applauded proudly since Sai is no longer their ruler while Zoey started to wake up.

Konohamaru: Go ahead boss.

Naruto: Uh, Hinata?

Hinata: Yes Naruto?

Naruto: I...I love you.

Hinata: Really?

Naruto: You bet.

Hinata: (smiles sweetly) I love you too.

As Naruto and Hinata leaned forward to one another...and kissed, the Sentinel wrote on a blank billboard "Awww" and the audience did what the billboard read.

Audience: Awwwwwwww.

Then, light enveloped Hinata as it levitated her up into the air before it concentrated into her and bursts through, breaking all of the windows that had Sai's image with a strong wind before Hinata slowly floated down before she easily collapsed from exhaustion. However, Hanabi, who morphed back to her human form, saw one window still intact and broke into shards with a punch as Naruto rushed over to help up Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata, are you all right?

Hinata: (standing up) Yes, but I don't understand. I'm supposed to be beautiful.

Naruto just shakes his head with a grin.

Naruto: You are beautiful in my eyes.

Hinata smiled at what Naruto said while Konohamaru was sniffling.

Konohamaru: I was hoping for a happy ending.

Soon, Naruto was about to kiss Hinata but covers the camera with his hand before he accomplished his task.

* * *

Later on, everyone cheered as they witnessed Naruto and Hinata share their wedding kiss as a song played through a stereo provided by none other than Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private.

**The bus is on the road  
Sweet Georgia fading away  
We'll be burning down Louisiana  
By the very next day**

In the crowd, Zoey was wiping away a tear before Ellis comforted her to calm her down while Naruto and Hinata walked down the aisle as Karen the Computer watched in joy.

**No, sleep will never take me  
My mind is stuck on you  
Oh you'd better be laying awake  
Thinking of me too**

Then, a few fairies turned an onion into a limousine along with 3 snakes into drivers before the newlyweds entered the carriage.

**I'll ask one thing (I'll ask one thing)  
Not that you'd be true (Not that you'd be true)  
Thing I'm asking of you**

Soon, Hinatatossed the bouquet into the air. As it was about to fall, Sakura and Kikyo (now awakened) begin to fight over it. However, Hanabi intercepted it by using her telekinetic ability and caused the bouquet to levitate to her hand before she gives it to Konohamaru. The boy looked at Naruto with the look that said, "Uh, boss..." before Naruto nodded his head once as he saw Konohamaru and Hanabi hug each other and the entire crowd watched the carriage roll away.

Zoey: I'm gonna miss them.

Ellis: Yeah. Didn't I tell you about the time my buddy, Keith and I went to this big wedding...

Rochelle: (interrupting) Ellis, now's not the time.

Then, the reception went on as the song continued

**Save me some sugar  
This won't take long  
I won't promise to stay the night  
I won't sing you no song**

**Save me some sugar  
That's all I'll ask of you  
You're my lady  
But the road's my lady too.**

Then, Konohamaru was on the stage with the microphone as he sang along the song.

Konohamaru: **Thank you for your sugar  
Sugar you broke down the night  
I was seeing stars on the bedroom walls  
Full moon in your eyes**

Then, everyone started to dance in a chorus line.

Konohamaru: **One day I'll be back (I'll be back)  
It might not be too soon (Might not be too soon)  
I pray there's something left you**

Then, Skulker (now normal size) grabbed the Sai model from the wedding cake and burned it till it was reduced to melted wax. Meanwhile, everyone else were playing limbo with Puppetmon's nose as the stick. Although a few made it through, Abe Sapien lost since he failed to get under.

Konohamaru: **Save me some sugar  
That's all you gotta do  
Anything left over  
I'll take that too**

On one of the speakers, Jerry, Pinky, and Itchy were dancing on it. That is until Pinky accidentally knocked off the other 2 mice from the speaker.

Konohamaru: **Save me some sugar  
That's all I'll ask of you  
You're my lady  
But the road's my lady too**

Soon, Naruto and Hinata rode in the limointo the sunset while Konohamaru was finishing up the song as he was wearing some shades and headphones with a microphone

Konohamaru: **Oh the road's my lady too**

Then, Konohamaru gets on a Harley motorcycle provided by Nick before Hanabi hops on it to sit behind him as they rode.

Konohamaru: **But the road  
The road's my lady too.**

**Read and review and stay tuned for the final chapter.**

**(A/N: By the way, I decided to replace the song, "I'm A Believer" to this song, "Save Me Some Sugar" by The Midnight Riders since I like this song and decided to rearrange a bit.)**


	17. Naruto in the Forest KDP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Naruto in the Forest KDP**

It all appears clear and quiet until we see the all-too-familiar jinchuriki holding a microphone.

Naruto: Hey everybody and welcome to the Naruto-in-the-Forest Karaoke Dance Party

Then, Naruto presses a button on the stereo.

Naruto: I'm gonna take things down a bit with one of my personal favorites.

Soon, Naruto sings to his wife, Hinata.

Naruto: **I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**

Soon, Hinata gets the microphone as the music and the tempo changes.

Hinata: **There's a room I can't find**

Skipper, Kowalski, and Private use the electric guitars while Rico uses the drums for the beat.

Hinata: **A place I can't demystify**

Then, Ember McLain (from Danny Phantom) joins in with her guitar

Hinata: **I cry sometimes, but the stains won't wash away**

Automatically, the music changes again as Sakura, Hanabi, and Kikyo were using the microphone this time.

Sakura, Hanabi, and Kikyo: **Know, don't you wanna know, don't you wana know  
Know, who's that man  
****Know, don't you wanna know, don't you wana know  
Know, who's that man**

******He's got a different little style than all the men today  
He does his thang with a swang  
And everything you see him do is a different way,  
You've never ever seen before**

Sakura: **He's not your ordinary stick uptown type of brother  
Don't think twice 'cause you'll never find another**

Sakura, Hanabi, and Kikyo: **There goes the man behind the mask  
You've never ever seen before  
**Sakura: **You've never ever seen before**

Again, the music changes while Konohamaru was using the microphone as he sang to his Hanabi.

Konohamaru: **Give me reason to prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**

Soon, everybody joined in on this song after Naruto and Hinata were singing the chorus of the song, "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee.

Everyone: **Dance to the music!  
Dance to the music!  
Dance to the music!  
Dance to the music!**

Soon, Puppetmon's new hammer accidentally hits Konohamaru on the back

Konohamaru: Yo Puppetmon, you wanna watch that whammer, dude.

Everyone bursts into laughter.

**Story: Complete.**

**(A/N: If you're wondering which songs I used, they are as follows: "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "The Room" by Cryoshell, "Who's That Man" by Xscape, and "New Divide" by Linkin Park.)**


End file.
